Магия любви Часть 2
by Yael1
Summary: Погиб ли Гарри в прошлом или вернулся в свое время? И если да, то где он? Северусу предстоит это выяснить...
1. Существование

**«МАГИЯ ЛЮБВИ» **

**Автор: Яэль **

**Бета: Olga, Jenny, Катриона С. **

**Рейтинг: R **

**Пейринг: ГПСС **

**Жанр: романсдрама **

**Деклаймер: ни на что не претендую **

**Саммари: Гарри случайно попадает в прошлое, становится другом Северуса Снейпа. Вернулся ли Гарри домой или погиб, спасая жизнь Снейпа? Даже Дамблдор не знает ответ на этот вопрос... **

**Предупреждение: упоминаются события 5-ой книги, mpreg **

**Часть вторая.**

**Глава первая. Существование.**

_Сон Северуса_

_Они снова шли ему навстречу. Себастьян и ребенок… Северус не мог, никогда не мог_

_разглядеть, мальчик это или девочка. Он видел только очаровательное детское личико с_

_непослушными темными волосами, спадающими на лоб и зеленые глаза... Малыш улыбался и протягивал к нему свои ручки, а в его зеленых глазах было столько доверчивости и любви..._

_Северус знал, что сейчас произойдет и отчаянно хотел проснуться, чтобы не видеть, чтобы остановить этот кошмар...Хотел проснуться и запомнить своего малыша таким, запомнить любовь в глазах Себастьяна..._

_Они подходят совсем близко... Зеленые глаза ребенка смотрят прямо на Северуса, в его душу, в его сердце..._

_- Сев... - на лице Себастьяна улыбка. Та особенная улыбка, которую видел только Северус. - Посмотри на нашего малыша, Сев._

_Но Северус не смотрит. Он поднимает руку и произносит два слова. Два смертельных слова._

_Очень медленно падает тело...Плач ребенка...Зеленый луч...И тишина..._

_Конец сна_

Северус резко сел на кровати. Опять этот сон! Этот проклятый сон! Почему! Почему он должен видеть это!

Юноша вытер слезы и попытался взять себя в руки.

Год... Этот кошмар преследовал его уже целый год... В первое время Северус думал, что

сойдет с ума.

Каждую ночь, снова и снова, он убивал во сне Себастьяна и своего ребенка...

Каждый раз в его памяти звучали последние слова Себастьяна: "Этот ребенок умрет только вместе со мной, СнейС"

И каждый раз он вспоминал слова Эванс: "Ты убил его, ты! Ты убил единственного человека, который любил тебя! Ты убил его и своего ребенка вместе с ним!"

И тогда Северус начал самостоятельно изучать мыслезащиту. Он искал книги, пытался очищать свой мозг перед сном, пытался перестать думать о Себастьяне каждую свободную минуту. Он не мог позволить себе этого! В его жизни не осталось ничего, кроме мести, и Северус не мог допустить, чтобы эмоции стали помехой при достижении цели. А его целью было уничтожение Вольдеморта.

Он надел на лицо холодную маску и наглухо закрыл свое сердце. Он научился защищать себя, и уже никто не осмеливался делать из него посмешище. Он научился жестокости и забыл, что такое жалость. Он возненавидел солнце и разучился улыбаться. Он стал первым учеником в Хогвартсе и самым молодым УС во внутреннем круге Вольдеморта. Он стал изгоем среди своих сверстников и разучился жить. Ему даже почти удалось избавиться от ночных кошмаров...

Почти...

Северус посмотрел на часы. Четыре утра. Нет смысла лежать, он все равно не сможет уснуть. Он никогда не мог уснуть после этого сна.

Северус оделся и вышел в гостиную, разжег огонь... Сколько раз они сидели так с

Себастьяном! Этот камин... он стал свидетелем их первой ночи и последней ссоры... В этой гостиной Себастьян признался ему в любви и здесь был зачат их ребенок...

Северус не знал, почему Дамблдор позволил ему жить в этой комнате. В комнате, где даже воздух напоминал о Себастьяне. Но он был рад, что директор позволил ему остаться здесь и только приказал забрать кровать Себастьяна.

Только здесь, только в этой комнате, Северус позволял себе предаться воспоминаниям. Только возле этого камина он снимал свою маску, и иногда перебирал вещи Себастьяна, которые оставили ему. Только здесь он позволял слезам медленно скатиться по щекам.

Северус вспоминал первые дни после смерти Себастьяна. Презрение Эванс и Поттера... Они презирали его и обвиняли в гибели своего друга, забывая, что испытывал при этом сам Северус... А Блэк...Этот ублюдок решил отомстить! И это после всех гадостей, что он

сделал Себастьяну!

Воспоминание об оборотне даже спустя год приводило Северуса в ужас. Он только не

понимал, почему Поттер его спас. Наверное, без Эванс не обошлось. Скорей всего, эта выскочка посчитала, что Себастьян не хотел бы этого и в последний момент уговорила своего дружка остановить эту затею. Для Северуса так и осталось тайной, знал ли сам Люпин о настоящей причине "шутки" Блэка. Дамблдор запретил рассказывать кому-либо о том, как именно погиб Себастьян и об участии в его гибели Северуса.

Слишком уж дорожил директор своим молодым шпионом. Вся школа и Министерство Магии знали только, что Себастьян отправился в Хогсмид спасти Лили и Джеймса, столкнулся с УС и применил какое-то черномагическое заклинание, в результате которого погиб он сам и те У� что на него напали. Эванс, Блэк, Поттер и сам Северус молчали о том, что произошло на самом деле.

Сейчас, оглядываясь назад, Северус не понимал, как смог пережить эти дни. Насмешливые взгляды учеников, сочувствующие Дамблдора и презрение тех, кто знал правду... И ненависть... Ненависть, которая разрывала его на части.

Ненависть к Поттеру и Эванс, к самому себе, к своему отцу и к Вольдеморту. Но именно эта ненависть не дала ему сойти с ума от одиночества и чувства вины. Он уцепился за эту

ненависть, как за единственную ниточку, соединяющую его с действительностью и вытягивающую на поверхность из пропасти безумия.

Стрелки часов медленно приближались к семи. Скоро он снова наденет маску, выйдет из

комнаты и пойдет на завтрак... Как ни в чем не бывало. И почти никто не вспомнит, какой

сегодня день. Только ночью он выскользнет из замка, трансформируется в пантеру и придет на то место, где погиб Себастьян.

Северус, я хотел поговорить о твоей дальнейшей карьере. Ты уже решил для себя что-нибудь?

Нет, профессор Дамблдор, - Северус был удивлен вопросом директора, но не подал вида.

В таком случае, тебя может заинтересовать мое предложение.

Какое предложение, профессор Дамблдор?

Видишь ли, Северус, у профессора Томсон проблемы со здоровьем, и она не справляется со всеми своими обязанностями. Ей нужен помощник, который через несколько лет смог бы сменить ее. В свою очередь она сможет тебя подготовить к экзамену на звание Мастера Зелий. За несколько лет ты сможешь пройти заочно всю университетскую программу.

Северус не верил своим ушам. Он всегда мечтал стать Мастером Зелий, но знал, что никогда не сможет себе позволить получить официальное звание.

И что я должен буду делать, профессор Дамблдор?

У меня есть несколько условий, Северус. Во-первых, ты должен будешь во всем помогать профессору Томсон. В начале это будет только проверка домашних работ учеников младших классов и помощь профессору в исследованиях, а потом, постепенно, ты должен будешь полностью взять на себя ее обязанности. Во-вторых, через три года ты должен будешь сдать экзамен на звание профессора и официально стать преподавателем Хогвартса и деканом Слизерина. В-третьих, ты останешься на этой должности минимум десять лет, или пока Вольдеморт не будет полностью уничтожен. Я должен знать, что смогу рассчитывать на тебя в любой ситуации. Ты понимаешь, что это значит, Северус?

Да, профессор Дамблдор, - спокойно ответил юноша. Он понимал. Дамблдор предоставляет ему защиту, а он дает право директору полностью распоряжаться своей жизнью. – Я согласен, профессор. У нас общая цель.

Не торопись с ответом, мой мальчик. Ты уверен, что захочешь остаться в этой школе на десять лет? А если нам удастся уничтожить Вольдеморта раньше? У тебя еще есть неделя до начала каникул, подумай...

Я согласен, профессор Дамблдор, - перебил его Северус. – У меня есть только одна просьба. Я хочу остаться в той комнате, где живу сейчас. Даже когда стану преподавать в Хогвартсе.

Ты не можешь жить прошлым, Северус. Ты должен забыть Себастьяна, полюбить снова и прекратить винить себя.

Черные глаза упрямо посмотрели на старого волшебника, и тот вздохнул:

Хорошо, Северус. Пусть будет по-твоему.

_1979 год_

Северус, профессор Томсон очень довольна тобой. Ты очень многому научился за этот год.

Спасибо, Альбус. Я всегда хотел получить степень Мастера Зелий. К тому же, - Северус криво усмехнулся. - Темного Лорда очень устраивает, что он имеет своего человека в Хогвартсе.

Да, я знаю. Я очень ценю, что ты делаешь для Ордена, Северус. Кстати, ты знаешь, что Лили и Джеймс собираются пожениться?

Северус нахмурился.

Я даже не хочу слышать о них, Альбус.

Северус, тебе не кажется, что пора забыть о вашей вражде? Сейчас вы на одной стороне, и...

Забыть, Альбус! Забыть, что Себастьян погиб из-за Поттера! Из-за того, что тот решил пойти прогуляться в Хогсмид! Или забыть, как Блэк пытался убить меня!

Северус, но Себастьян умер. И твоя ненависть к Лили и Джеймсу не вернет его, пойми.

Альбус, у вас есть какие-нибудь поручения для меня? Потому что я не намерен обсуждать свои отношения с Поттером!

Нет, Северус, ты можешь идти, - вздохнул директор. – Только запомни одну вещь, Северус, когда-нибудь твоя ненависть может обернуться против тебя.

Хорошего дня, Альбус.

Как только заседание Ордена закончилось, Северус вышел из комнаты. В последнее время, с тех пор, как Блэк и Поттер были приняты в Орден, эти заседания стали для молодого человека настоящей пыткой.

Северус! – окликнул его женский голос.

Что тебе надо, Эванс? – в его голосе было столько ненависти и презрения, что девушка вздрогнула.

Северус, я хотела поговорить с тобой. Я знаю, что после смерти Себастьяна наговорила тебе много несправедливых вещей, и теперь очень жалею об этом. Это были несправедливые слова и я..

О, нет, Эванс! Ты все сказала правильно. Я действительно виноват в смерти Себастьяна и нашего ребенка! Но и ты, и твой Поттер виноваты не меньше!

Глаза Лили наполнились слезами.

Я знаю, Северус, знаю! Мы все виноваты! Но то, что мы ненавидим и обвиняем друг друга не вернет Себастьяна!

Ты слишком поздно об этом вспомнила, Эванс! И я никогда не прощу ни тебя, ни Поттера. Особенно Поттера!

Он развернулся и пошел в подземелье. Он не мог простить. Не себя, не их. Даже спустя два года...

_1 Августа 1980 года_

Северус опустошил уже второй бокал виски. У Поттеров вчера родился ребенок. Сын. Гарри Джеймс Поттер. Гарри...Они назвали его Гарри в честь Себастьяна... Северус был уверен в этом.

Ребенок...Их с Себастьяном ребенку было бы уже два с половиной года! Возможно, они тоже назвали бы его Гарри. А может это была бы девочка...Маленькая зеленоглазая принцесса...

Нет! Нельзя думать об этом, нельзя! Себастьян погиб! Он погиб, а Поттер сейчас с гордостью смотрит на своего сына! Будь он проклят! Будь они все прокляты!

С жалобным звоном разбился бокал...И Северус попытался взять себя в руки. Он не мог думать о Себастьяне. Он должен был думать о своем экзамене на звание Мастера зелий. Если он его сдаст, то через год начнет официально преподавать в Хогвартсе.

Северус проклинал ту минуту, когда согласился выполнять любое поручение Дамблдора. И вот к чему это привело! Он сидит в гостиной Поттеров в ожидании Джеймса, который должен передать Дамблдору какие-то важные документы. Неужели Альбус не мог послать за этими документами кого-нибудь другого!

«Конечно, мог! Просто старый манипулятор хотел, чтобы я своими глазами увидел этого мальчишку...Этого Гарри! Неужели он думает, что один взгляд на ребенка, и я прощу его родителей! Старый дурак!»

Северус снова исподлобья взглянул на ребенка в руках Лили. Малыш спал, но внезапно его глаза распахнулись, и Северус чуть не задохнулся, встретившись взглядом с двумя изумрудами. Глаза Себастьяна! У этого ребенка были глаза Себастьяна! Такие же глаза были у ребенка в его кошмарах...

Северус возненавидел этого ребенка в тот день, когда узнал о его рождении...Но в ту минуту, когда он заглянул в наивные детские глаза, что-то шевельнулось в душе юноши. Что-то, что пыталось проникнуть в его сердце, которое он захлопнул наглухо после смерти Себастьяна. Это что-то заставило его отвернуться, встать с кресла и зашагать по комнате. Только бы не смотреть на ребенка, не видеть его зеленых глаз...

Вскоре вернулся Джеймс и передал Северусу нужные документы. Тот сразу ушел, так и не взглянув еще раз на малыша. Но будущий Мастер Зелий знал, что уже никогда не позволит, чтобы с этим ребенком что-нибудь случилось...

_1 сентября 1981 года_

А теперь я хочу представить нашего нового преподавателя зелий и декана Слизерина. Профессор Северус Сней� - Дамблдор с гордостью взглянул на своего молодого коллегу.

В зале раздались вялые аплодисменты. За последние несколько лет ученики уже поняли, что от нового профессора не стоит ждать никаких поблажек.

Северус равнодушно взглянул на учеников перед ним. Он знал, что справится. Он всегда справлялся.

_Октябрь, 1981 года_

Альбус! – Северус буквально ворвался в кабинет Дамблдора. – Он знает! Он знает про предсказание! И его цель – Поттеры!

Поттеры! Значит, он считает, что речь идет о Гарри...

Вы должны предупредить их, Альбус!

Директор внимательно взглянул на Северуса.

Это очень благородно с твоей стороны, Северус. Я знаю, как ты относишься к Лили и Джеймсу, и то, что ты предупредил..., - Дамблдор не договорил.

Себастьян хотел, чтобы они жили, - прошептал Северус. – Я все так же ненавижу их и никогда не прощу, но я не мог позволить, чтобы жертва Себастьяна была напрасной...Не мог...

_31 октября 1981 года_

Вольдеморт исчез...Его остановила любовь молодой женщины к своему ребенку...То самое заклинание, о котором говорил Себастьян...

_«- Ты ошибаешься, Сев. Когда-нибудь его оружие обернется против него. И я не думаю, что Дамблдор сможет остановить его. _

_- А кто сможет остановить его? Кто!_

_- Не кто, а что...Любовь, дружба, преданность...Все те чувства и эмоции, о которых он не знает.»_

Так и случилось...Все произошло так, как предсказывал Себастьян...Оружие Вольдеморта обернулось против него... А Лили Поттер использовала заклинание, о котором рассказал Себастьян. И отдала жизнь за своего сына.

Ее сын пережил Аваду Кедавру, а их с Себастьяном ребенок погиб, даже не успев родиться!

В этот момент Северус ненавидел маленького Гарри даже сильнее, чем Вольдеморта. За то, что выжил...За то, что всю жизнь будет почивать на лаврах, забыв, что заслуга в этом только его матери...За то, что всю жизнь будет героем, в то время, как никто уже не вспоминал о Себастьяне... Этот ребенок никогда бы не родился, если бы Себастьян не спас Лили и Джеймса!

Но больше всего Северус ненавидел малыша за то, что тот лишил его мести...

Время шло. В волшебном мире наступило спокойствие. Но Дамблдор, Северус и некоторые члены Ордена знали, что возвращение Вольдеморта это лишь вопрос времени.

Северус продолжал преподавать в Хогвартсе и выполнять обязанности декана Слизерина. Уже через пару лет он получил звание самого ненавистного профессора. Ученики боялись его и обходили стороной его комнаты в подземельях. Коллеги перестали пытаться завязать приятельские отношения с угрюмым и замкнутым в себе профессором. А Северус делал все возможное, чтобы оттолкнуть людей от себя.

Многие считали, что он покровительствует слизеринцам. Но это было не так. Да, Северус делал все возможное, чтобы его факультет выигрывал Кубок Школы. Но это было его своеобразной местью за годы унижения, что он вытерпел от гриффиндорцев. Когда же он заходил в гостиную слизерина, то все ученики этого факультета испытывали такой же страх, как и все остальные.

Дамблдор пытался вытащить Северуса из темноты, в которую тот опускался, пытался убедить перестать жить прошлым и забыть Себастьяна, но молодой профессор лишь равнодушно выслушивал его, и вежливо попрощавшись, возвращался к себе в подземелья. А ночью черная пантера бесшумно скользила по Запретному Лесу, а потом долго лежала в Хогсмиде на одном месте недалеко от Визжащей Хижины.

Десять лет пролетели незаметно. Они прошли мимо Северуса, оставляя на нем свой отпечаток. Отпечаток одиночества и чувства вины.

Но его жизнь вошла в колею. Он преподавал зелья, проводил исследования в своей лаборатории и жил в ожидании. В ожидании возвращения Вольдеморта. И в надежде отомстить.

А потом наступил тот день, которого Северус так боялся. День, когда Гарри Поттер начал учиться в Хогвартсе.

Худенький мальчик с растрепанными черными волосами...и зеленые глаза...В которых страх и удивление, недоверчивость... В ту минуту, когда их глаза встретились, а Гарри схватился за свой шрам, Северус понял, что этому одинокому ребенку не нужна слава. Ему нужны были только его родители, его семья. И тогда Северус вспомнил Себастьяна...Его боль...И понял, что никогда не сможет ненавидеть Гарри, никогда...

И злобный профессор Северус Снейп играл свою роль. Играл так хорошо, что поверил в нее. Поверил в ту ненависть, которой не существовало.


	2. Это был Поттер!

**Глава вторая. «Это был Поттер!»**

_Июнь, 1997 года_

«Это был Поттер!» - слова директора снова и снова звучали в голове Северуса, не проникая в сознание. Он не мог принять этого. Себастьян, его Себастьян не мог быть Поттером! Себастьян не мог быть этим ненавистным мальчишкой!

Северус снова и снова просматривал фотографии Себастьяна, в надежде обнаружить какие-то черты, хоть что-то... Директор ошибся... Ведь у Себастьяна не было ни шрама, ни очков...Северус перевернул очередную страницу. Себастьян и Лили...Одинаковые зеленые глаза, одинаковые улыбки...

Профессор с ненавистью отшвырнул альбом. Как он мог быть таким слепым! Как же он раньше ни о чем не догадался! Все, что Себастьян знал о мародерах, о Вольдеморте! Все, что он рассказывал о себе! И его уверенность, что они встретятся через двадцать лет...

И Дамблдор все знал!

Он позволил этому мальчишке сыграть с ним такую ужасную шутку!

Как вы могли, Альбус! Как вы могли сделать со мной такое! Как вы могли позволить Поттеру так играть на моих чувствах!

Играть, Северус! Ты считаешь, что для него это была игра?

Конечно, игра, Альбус! Неужели вы думаете, что Поттер действительно мог испытывать ко мне какие-нибудь чувства, кроме ненависти!

Северус...

Двадцать лет, Альбус! Двадцать лет я жил, виня себя в его смерти! Двадцать лет я проклинал своего отца! Двадцать лет я существовал! И все это из-за Поттера!

Северус, послушай...

Нет, это вы меня послушайте, Альбус! Это даже хорошо, что Поттер умер в прошлом и не вернулся сюда. Потому что я бы убил его собственными руками! Я рад, что он умер, Альбус! Я очень этому рад!

Черная пантера бежала по Запретному лесу. Мчалась по чаще, не разбирая дороги, не обращая внимания на ветки, которые грозили выцарапать глаза. Бежала в неизвестность, подальше от замка и его обитателей, подальше от людей и собственных воспоминаний.

А когда силы оставили пантеру на траву упал человек в порванной мантии. Исцарапанные руки и лицо кровоточили, но Снейп не обращал внимания. Его глаза невидяще смотрели в небо и видели другую ночь. Мартовскую ночь, когда природа только просыпалась после зимнего сна, а полумесяц луны освещал поляну, на которой резвились черная пантера и золотой гриффон.

Себастьян, - прошептали потрескавшиеся губы. – Зачем ты это сделал, Себастьян? Зачем ты сыграл со мной такую ужасную шутку?

«Я люблю тебя, Сев!» - голос Себастьяна, казалось, звучал совсем рядом.

Ложь, все ложь! – отчаянно прошептал Северус, пытаясь прогнать наваждение. – Ты никогда не любил меня! Ты просто решил отомстить мне за все те годы учебы, когда я пытался превратить твою жизнь в ад!

_«- Знаешь какое у меня счастливое воспоминание, Сев?_

_- Какое?_

_- Мы, Сев. Мы с тобой. Пантера и гриффон... Это были самые счастливые моменты в моей жизни.»_

Это неправда, неправда. Он не мог любить меня, не мог... Он не мог любить меня после всего, что я сделал...Не мог любить меня, зная, кем я стал...

_«- Сев, я люблю тебя, понимаешь? Эта метка...она не может...не может этого изменить...Ты ведь не хотел этого, Сев? Я знаю, что не хотел... Они тебя заставили, Сев, да?»_

Хватит! Я не должен вспоминать эту ложь, не должен! Я ненавижу тебя, Поттер, слышишь! Я ненавижу тебя! И ничто не может этого изменить, ничто...

Начинало светать. Северус заставил себя подняться. Пора было возвращаться в замок. И получить, наконец, ответы на все вопросы.

Альбус, я хочу получить ответы.

Северус, ты уверен, что...

Да, я уверен, что сейчас самое подходящее время! Я хочу знать, почему мне ничего не сказали! Почему меня не предупредили насчет Поттера?

Но что я должен был сказать, Северус? О чем предупредить? Я не мог никому сказать о том, что знал. Даже Аластору мне пришлось изменить память.

Знали? Что вы хотите этим сказать, Альбус? Вы знали обо всем, что случится с Поттерами и Блэком? Обо всем, что сделает Вольдеморт?

Да, Северус, к сожалению, я знал обо всем. Заклинание Забвения и зелья для изменения памяти на меня не действуют, поэтому мне пришлось жить с этими знаниями.

Вы знали, что Поттеры погибнут и ничего не сделали? Вы знали, что Блэк был невиновен, и допустили, что он провел двенадцать лет в Азкабане? Вы знали, что случится во время Турнира и не предотвратили это? Вы знали про смерть мисс Вирджинии Уизли?

Я не мог ничего изменить, Северус, - прошептал директор. – Я знал о том, что уже произошло. Что должно было произойти...

Но все эти люди...

Ты думаешь, мне было легко? А Гарри? Ему было легко находиться рядом со своими родителями и не иметь возможности спасти их?

Но почему вы не отправили его домой? Почему вы позволили нам сблизиться? Почему вы позволили мне полюбить его! И почему вы не сказали мне, кем на самом деле был Себастьян! Почему вы позволили ему сыграть со мной такую злую шутку!

А что бы это изменило, Северус?

Что?...

Он уже умер...Себастьян уже умер. Тогда. В прошлом. И даже если бы ты знал его настоящее имя, это ничего бы не изменило...

Но...

Северус, он умер двадцать лет назад. И не имеет значения, как его звали на самом деле. Он отдал свою жизнь, чтобы спасти тебя, Северус. И если для тебя это не является доказательством его искренних чувств, то я не знаю, какие доказательства тебе нужны.

Альбус...

Но в одном я согласен с тобой, Северус. Это даже лучше, что Гарри погиб. Он предпочел бы умереть, чем увидеть ненависть в твоих глазах.

Северус нервно расхаживал по своему кабинету. Слова Дамблдора не выходили у него из головы. А если бы Поттер не погиб? Если бы он вернулся? Что могло быть тогда?

Ничего не могло быть, ничего! – яростно прошипел Северус. – Я ненавидел его, и Поттер должен был это понимать! На что он рассчитывал, интересно!

_«- А я не хочу ничего знать! Я не хочу знать твоего настоящего имени, откуда ты, кто были твои родители! Я знаю, КТО ты. Какой ты человек и как ты относишься ко мне. Это то, что имеет для меня значение! Я уже говорил тебе, что не хочу думать о том, что будет дальше! Для меня важно то, что мы чувствуем сейчас, Себастьян. И даже если у нас есть всего лишь несколько месяцев... То давай просто будем счастливы это короткое время, не задумываясь о будущем.»_

Его собственные слова выплыли из закоулка памяти, отдаваясь болью в сердце.

Я не мог этого сказать... Я не осознавал, что говорил... Проклятый старик! Зачем он рассказал все это! Зачем! Будь проклят тот день, когда я позволил ему распоряжаться собственной жизнью!

И тут Северус осознал... Он больше ничего не должен Дамблдору! Вольдеморт был мертв. Десять лет прошли уже давно. А значит обещание, данное директору почти двадцать лет назад выполнено.

И теперь он свободен! Он может делать со своей жизнью все, что хочет! Он может навсегда уехать из Хогвартса и заняться зельями... Сможет, наконец, потратить все те деньги, что он заработал за эти двадцать лет... Сможет посмотреть мир... Возможно, даже завести семью...

Холодные тиски сдавили сердце...Семью...У него могла быть семья...Его ребенок, малыш, который даже не успел родиться, который погиб по его вине!

Как можно думать о семье!

Северус подошел к зеркалу. На него смотрел угрюмый мужчина с расцарапанным лицом, спутанными жирными волосами и глазами, полными ненависти...

В 37 он выглядел на 50...О чем он думает? Ведь его жизнь остановилась двадцать лет назад...Он существовал, цепляясь за ненависть и делая ее смыслом своей жизни...Он хотел мстить, а теперь мстить было некому...

Он был свободен.

И мог делать со своей жизнью...нет, со своим существованием все, что угодно.

И теперь не было Себастьяна, который бы остановил его.

Северус улыбнулся. Когда-то, двадцать лет назад он поклялся отомстить. Отомстить тем, кто разрушил его жизнь и тем, кто был виновен в смерти Себастьяна.

Поттеры...Как часто он мечтал отомстить им... Но он мог только мечтать, зная, что Себастьян был готов умереть за них. Он даже пытался спасти их...Но сама Судьба решила иначе, отомстив им за смерть Себастьяна...

Блэк...Он не был виновен в смерти Себастьяна, но Северус так и не простил ему тех гадостей, что он делал, того Хэллуина. И Блэк получил по заслугам. Двенадцать лет в Азкабане за преступление, которое он не совершал. И глупая смерть от руки своей кузины.

Вольдеморт. Убит.

Северус снова взглянул на себя в зеркало и криво усмехнулся. И, наконец, он сам. Самый главный виновник...

Профессор зельеварения подошел к шкафчику, в котором хранились яды. Один глоток. Быстро и безболезненно...


	3. Забые обещания

**Глава третья. Забытые обещания.**

Профессор, я могу с вами поговорить? – от неожиданности Северус чуть не выронил пузырек с ядом.

Драко!

Я стучался несколько раз, профессор, но вы не открывали. Я просто хотел поговорить с вами...Но если вы не...

Все в порядке, Драко, проходи, - Северус попытался взять себя в руки и привести в порядок мысли.

Драко! Как он мог забыть о Драко! Как он мог забыть, что только неделю назад добился, наконец, опекунства над мальчиком!

Северус поставил пузырек на место и запер шкафчик с ядами.

О чем ты хотел поговорить со мной, Драко?

Я...Это правда, что Пот...Гарри, что он погиб?

Северус ожидал любого вопроса, кроме этого. А Драко, не заметив его удивления, продолжал:

Это правда, профессор? Это правда, что они объявили его мертвым и не собираются ничего предпринимать?

Да, имеется достоверная информация, что Поттер умер, - наконец сказал Северус, с трудом сохраняя спокойствие. – Но почему это так тебя волнует?

Я не знаю, как это объяснить, профессор...После того, что случилось со мной, Гарри был всегда рядом. Он пытался помочь, но я так привык ненавидеть его, что ничего не замечал. Из-за своей ненависти, из-за глупой детской ненависти я не видел Гарри. Только Поттера, которого меня научили ненавидеть. Я ненавидел Мальчика-Который-Выжил, не пытаясь понять, кто скрывается за этим титулом.

«Это то же самое, что случилось со мной!» - подумал Северус. «Я видел Поттера, видел Мальчика-Который-Выжил! Видел шрам, который оставил ему Вольдеморт и очки Джеймса. И за этим шрамом я не видел Гарри...Если бы один раз, всего лишь один раз, я взглянул на него, как на Гарри, то сразу бы все понял! Я понял бы, что он и Себастьян один и тот же человек! Но я ничего не видел, ослепленный своей ненавистью к Джеймсу!»

Он был моим единственным другом, профессор, а я даже не осознал этого, - продолжал Драко. – Я не хотел признаваться в этом самому себе. Что единственный человек, кроме Вас, который меня понимает и которому я могу довериться, это Поттер.

Драко вытер мокрое лицо тыльной стороной ладони.

Как глупо...Мы начинаем ценить дорогих нам людей, только когда теряем их...Если бы можно было все вернуть назад...Как Вы думаете, все могло быть иначе, профессор?

Я не знаю, Драко, не знаю.

Вам, наверное, трудно понять меня... Вы всегда его ненавидели.

Я понимаю тебя, Драко, - прошептал Северус, не смотря на мальчика.

Как он погиб, профессор?

Уизли...он появился так неожиданно. Уже после того, как Поттер убил Вольдеморта. Один из УС хотел убить Уизли, а Поттер...

Он спас его, - прошептал Драко. – После всего, что Уизли ему сделал, после того, как их семья обвинила Гарри в смерти Джинни, он все равно был готов отдать за него свою жизнь...

Глупое геройство! – со злобой сказал Северус.

Это не геройство! Он просто считал их своей семьей! Даже после всего, он считал их близкими людьми!

«И Себастьян был готов умереть за меня даже после всего, что я наговорил!»

О, Мерлин! – неожиданно вскрикнул Драко. Его глаза расширились от ужаса. – Я же видел, как Уизли выходил! И я не остановил его! Если бы я остановил его, то Гарри был бы жив!

Драко, прекрати! Ты не виноват в том, что произошло!

Я должен был остановить его, но не сделал этого, надеясь, что у Уизли будут неприятности!

Драко, ты поступил безответственно, но в смерти Поттера нет твоей вины.

Как вы можете так говорить, профессор!

Я знаю то, чего не знаешь ты, Драко. Вот, возьми, - Северус протянул мальчику фотоальбом и газетные статьи о смерти Себастьяна. – Я потом расскажу тебе. Я все тебе расскажу.

Драко взял альбом и уже собрался выйти из комнаты, когда Северус окликнул его.

Постарайся хорошо отдохнуть. Завтра вечером мы уезжаем.

Вот и вся история, Драко. Поттер погиб в прошлом, двадцать лет назад. И если кто и виноват в его смерти, то это я.

Но почему Вы так ненавидели его все эти годы?

Северус не знал, что ответить на такой простой вопрос. Не знал, как не соврать, и в то же время не рассказывать всего, что произошло...

Я не знал. Я не знал, что Поттер и Себастьян один и тот же человек.

Драко хотел спросить что-то еще, но Северус остановил его.

Я не хочу сейчас говорить об этом. И я не могу рассказать тебе обо всем, что произошло двадцать лет назад. Не сейчас, по крайней мере. Ты хотел спросить что-то еще?

Что с Уп Всех удалось поймать?

Нет, к сожалению. Твоему отцу, Питтегрю, Нотту и еще нескольким удалось скрыться.

Мой отец на свободе...- прошептал Драко. – Он не успокоится, пока не отомстит мне.

Он не сможет тебе ничего сделать, - спокойно сказал Северус. – В доме моей матери ты будешь в безопасности. Сам Дамблдор в свое время устанавливал защиту вокруг ее дома.

Мы проведем там все лето?

Да, Драко. Я не видел свою мать уже несколько лет. Мы регулярно переписываемся, но... Не важно. Иди собирай вещи.

Хорошо, профессор.

Драко, я твой опекун. И сейчас каникулы. Эти формальности ни к чему. Ты можешь называть меня по имени.

Драко слабо улыбнулся и вышел из комнаты.

Северус вздохнул. Каждое лето он обещал матери навестить ее, и каждый раз находил сотни причин, чтобы не выполнить обещания. Когда они виделись в последний раз? Северус не мог вспомнить... Кажется, они в очередной раз поругались. Мерседес считала, что он становится похожим на своего отца. Такой же жесткий, замкнутый, полный ненависти. Она говорила, что нельзя прекращать жить из-за смерти Себастьяна, что он бы этого не хотел.

Каждый раз, когда он приезжал к ней, они ругались. Из-за всего. Из-за его жизни, из-за Себастьяна, из-за Поттеров...Она говорила, что его ненависть в один прекрасный день обернется против него. То же самое говорил когда-то Дамблдор...Они не понимали!

Взгляд Северуса скользнул по альбому, который вернул Драко...

«А может, это я не понимал? Может они все правы? Драко, Альбус, моя мать...А если бы все было иначе? Если бы я не испытывал такой ненависти к Поттеру?... Это уже ничего не изменит! Он умер!»

Северус пошел в спальню собирать вещи. Проходя мимо шкафчика с ядом, он на несколько секунд задержался.

«Я снова хотел сбежать...Как тогда...Я забыл о своей матери и о Драко. Забыл, что обещал заботиться о нем, защитить от Люциуса...Забыл, что обещал Альбусу, что жертва Себастьяна не будет напрасной...»


	4. Орден Мерлина посмертно

**Глава четвертая. Орден Мерлина посмертно.**

Доброе утро, Мерседес, - Драко улыбнулся пожилой женщине.

Драко! Позавтракаем здесь или на веранде?

На веранде. А профессор Снейп не будет завтракать с нами?

Женщина сразу помрачнела.

Нет, Драко. Он опять куда-то уходил на всю ночь. Вернулся под утро и заперся в своей

комнате.

Драко ничего не ответил. За последнюю неделю, с того момента, как они приехали к Мерседес, мальчик видел своего опекуна два или три раза.

Северус или запирался в своей комнате, или куда-то уходил. Всегда аккуратный и собранный профессор возвращался после таких прогулок в порванной одежде и с окровавленным лицом.

Несколько раз Драко пытался поговорить с ним, но каждый раз оказывался за дверью прежде, чем успевал задать вопрос. Со своей матерью Северус был более вежлив, но и ей не удавалось поговорить с ним более пяти минут.

Иногда Драко казалось, что Снейп сходит с ума.

Особенно когда тот куда-то убегал посреди ночи, а возвращался утром весь в грязи и с

расцарапанным лицом. Или когда в комнате профессора слышался грохот и проклятия.

Причем, проклинал профессор всех - и Поттера, и Дамблдора, и Вольдеморта, но чаще всего Драко слышал проклятия в адрес Лили и Джеймса Поттеров.

В такие минуты Драко был очень рад, что Снейп решил провести лето в доме своей матери.

Мальчик не представлял, как бы он справился с таким поведением своего опекуна, не будь рядом Мерседес. Этой женщине своим душевным теплом за неделю удалось сделать для мальчика то, чего Северус не смог добиться за несколько месяцев - в этом доме на лице Драко снова появилась улыбка. Мерседес много рассказывала Драко о своей жизни и о детстве Северуса, и мальчик часто думал, как бы сложилась жизнь этой женщины, если бы не ее неудачный брак. С ее знаниями зелий и магических растений и природной добротой, она могла быть прекрасным врачом или преподавателем.

Я не знаю, что делать Драко. Я так хочу помочь ему, - в глазах женщины блеснули слезы. - Если бы только он поговорил со мной, рассказал бы хоть что-то... Он каждый раз

обещал мне приехать, каждый год... И вот он приехал...

Мерседес, успокойтесь, профессор Снейп... он просто...

Все в порядке, Драко, - женщина взяла себя в руки. - Пойдем завтракать.

Драко уже допивал кофе, когда прилетела сова со свежим номером "Пророка".

На первой странице крупными буквами было написано: **"Гарри Поттер мертв"**

Драко вздохнул. Они все-таки подтвердили слова Дамблдора и прекратили поиски...

"_Сегодня утром Министр Магии Корнелиус Фадж сообщил, что поиски Гарри Поттера прекращены._

_Министр считает, что Гарри Поттер погиб в результате смертельного проклятия, которое предназначалось его другу Рональду Уизли, а исчезновение тела - одна из тайн, которая окружала юного героя._

_- Волшебный мир никогда не забудет того, что сделал мистер Поттер, - сказал Министр на пресс-конференции. - За свои семнадцать лет этот мальчик смог дважды победить Темного Лорда, убить василиска, выиграть Турнир Трех Волшебников в четырнадцать лет, стать самым юным ловцом в истории Хогвартса и одним из лучших учеников. Имя Гарри Поттера навсегда войдет в историю нашего мира и будет передаваться из поколения в поколения. Гарри Поттер навсегда останется символом благородства и отваги. И за все заслуги Гарри перед Англией, Министерство решило наградить его Орденом Мерлина Первой степени. Посмертно._

_Наш корреспондент сообщает, что церемония будет проходить на кладбище в Годриковой Лощине, где похоронены родители Гарри - Лили и Джеймс Поттеры послезавтра в 10 утра."_

Теперь они вспомнили о его заслугах! Теперь! - Драко со злостью отбросил газету. - Еще

месяц назад они писали, что он извращенец и позор для гриффиндора! Они готовы были

смешать Гарри с грязью только из-за того, что он не интересовался девушками! Лицемеры и трусы!

Драко, успокойся...

Я не могу читать эту чушь! Фаджа давно нужно было выкинуть из Министерства! Орден Мерлина! Если бы они послушали Гарри, когда он говорил, что Вольдеморт вернулся, то, возможно, все было бы по-другому! А они даже не предоставили Хогвартсу дополнительную охрану! И теперь они смеют писать про Гарри!

Что случилось, Драко? - раздался сзади голос Северус. - Что они опять написали про Поттера?

Ничего, - быстро сказала Мерседес, забирая газету. Ее не могло обмануть напускное

безразличие Северуса.

Дай мне газету, мама, - ледяным голосом произнес Снейп.

Северус...

Сейчас же!

Мерседес вздохнула и протянула газету. Ни говоря больше ни слова, Северус зашел в дом.

Меня не волнует, что они пишут о Поттере! Не волнует! - шептал Северус, а пальцы продолжали яростно терзать проклятую газету.

Северус глубоко вздохнул и попытался успокоиться.

В голову снова лезли воспоминания о Себастьяне. И о Поттере. И Снейп не мог сказать, какие из этих воспоминаний причиняли ему большую боль.

Северус посмотрел на остатки газеты. Он вспоминал глаза Себастьяна, когда впервые

увидел его. Такие же глаза были у Поттера после того, как Уизли обвинил его в смерти

своей сестры, а в газетах смаковали подробности его личной жизни.

Стук в дверь прервал его воспоминания.

Кто там? - раздраженно спросил профессор.

Северус, тут Дамблдор. Он хочет тебя видеть.

Хорошо, мама. Я сейчас спущусь.

Северус попытался взять себя в руки. Ему совершенно не хотелось видеть Дамблдора, но он не мог позволить, чтобы директор догадался о том, что на самом деле творится в его душе.

Спустившись в гостиную, он сразу увидел директора. Старый волшебник нервно расхаживал возле камина, что было на него совсем не похоже. Он выглядел на все свои сто пятьдесят лет, и чувствовалось, что последняя битва и многочисленные потери подкосили здоровье старика. Но Снейп не испытывал больше к нему жалости. Только раздражение и обиду.

Вы хотели меня видеть, Альбус? – спросил Северус ледяным голосом.

Директор вздохнул и отвел глаза. Усталые глаза очень старого человека.

Да, Северус. Я надеюсь, что ты сможешь присутствовать на церемонии.

Что! - Северус не мог поверить в то, что он слышит. Дамблдор хочет, чтобы он присутствовал на церемонии! Чтобы он слушал эти лживые речи министерских придурков! Чтобы он снова и снова слышал о том, как геройски погиб Гарри Поттер! Может старик говорит о другой церемонии?

Я хочу, чтобы ты присутствовал на торжественной церемонии в Годриковой Лощине,

Северус.

Альбус, Вы совсем сошли с ума, да! Как Вы могли даже подумать, что я пойду на эту

церемонию! Я ненавижу Поттера, понимаете! НЕНАВИЖУ! Я не хочу ничего слышать о нем! Никогда! И я больше не являюсь Вашим рабом, Альбус! Наше сотрудничество закончилось! Я не позволю Вам и дальше управлять мной, не позволю!

Северус...

Это все из-за Вас, Альбус! Вы должны были вернуть его в будущее! Вы должны были сказать мне, что Себастьян это Поттер! Я должен был знать правду! Я никогда бы не относился к Гарри так, если бы знал, никогда! Неужели Вы не понимаете, Альбус, что я его ненавидел за то, что он выжил, в то время, как Себастьян погиб! Я ненавидел его за то, что он сын Поттера! Если бы я знал, если бы я только знал... Все было бы иначе, Альбус, все!

Я не мог ничего изменить, Северус, не мог… - тихо сказал Дамблдор. Морщинистые щеки старика были мокрые от слез.

Тогда почему Вы не оставите меня в покое сейчас, Альбус! Моя жизнь закончилась, когда погиб Себастьян! А теперь... теперь я потерял его во второй раз! И Вы хотите, чтобы я пошел на эту церемонию! Зачем! Сколько раз я должен похоронить единственного человека, которого я любил? Когда Вы, наконец, останетесь довольны?

Северус, ради Гарри... Он хотел бы, чтобы в толпе этих лицемеров присутствовал кто-то, кто действительно его любил...

Убирайтесь из моего дома, Альбус! Убирайтесь!

С негромким хлопком Дамблдор аппарировал. Северус опустился в кресло, закрыв лицо

руками.

Профессор...

Что ты хочешь, Драко?

Я… я хочу пойти на церемонию, профессор. И профессор Дамблдор прав. Гарри хотел бы этого.

Северус хотел ответить что-то резкое, наорать на мальчика так же, как наорал на Дамблдора, но неожиданно для самого себя он кивнул.

Хорошо, Драко. Мы будем присутствовать на этой церемонии.


	5. Церемония

_**Глава пятая. Церемония**_

Снейп и Драко пришли на кладбище к самому началу церемонии. Фадж и министерские чиновники уже были на месте, и авроры как раз закончили устанавливать противомагловую защиту вокруг собравшейся толпы. Не смотря на то, что на церемонии разрешили присутствовать только ученикам и учителям Хогвартса, их семьям, членам Ордена Феникса и избранным работникам Министерства, на кладбище собралось несколько сотен человек.

В древние времена Годриковая Лощина была одной из немногих деревень волшебников, которую основал еще Годрик Гриффиндор. Но шли года, семьи волшебников перебирались в другие деревни и города, а в Годриковой Лощине стали селиться маглы. От общины волшебников осталось лишь несколько магазинчиков, старые замки и кладбище, которое пользовалось дурной славой у местных маглов. Именно на этом кладбище были похоронены Поттеры.

Северус с ненавистью взглянул на собравшуюся толпу. Лицемеры! Для них это всего лишь очередная сенсация! Очередная тема для сплетен! В глубине души профессор понимал, что это не так, что многие из этих людей испытывают самую искреннюю благодарность мальчику, который уничтожил Вольдеморт, многие искренне переживают, что этот мальчик погиб, так и не успев узнать, что такое жизнь.

Снейп посмотрел на могилы, которые находились за трибуной, на которой должен был выступить Фадж. Лили и Джеймс. Магловские фотографии на мраморных плитах. И свежая могила рядом. Люпин. И два закрытых черной тканью памятника. Северус знал, что скрывает материя.

Блэк и Гарри.

Питтегрю так и не удалось поймать, но один из арестованных УС подтвердил, что Питер жив и несет ответственность за смерть Поттеров. Блэка оправдали несколько дней назад. Посмертно. Вспомнив, что рассказывал Поттер несколько лет назад, Фадж решил установить памятник Блэку, чье тело так и не нашли, рядом с могилой Поттеров и Люпина.

Фейерверк черных искр привлек внимание Северуса. Церемония началась.

– Мы собрались здесь, чтобы почтить память героя нашего мира Гарри Поттера, - начал свою речь Фадж. - После длительных и безрезультатных поисков и дополнительной информации от Альбуса Дамблдора, я вынужден сообщить, что Гарри Джеймс Поттер погиб во время нападения Того-кого-нельзя-называть на Хогвартс. Как вы все знаете, перед смертью Гарри смог уничтожить Того-кого-нельзя-называть и навсегда избавить наш мир от этого исчадия Зла. Все свою недолгую жизнь Гарри Поттер боролся с Темными Силами, но, к сожалению, волшебное сообщество не всегда могло по заслугам оценить ту пользу, что приносил Гарри нашему миру. Как и многих великих людей, мистера Поттера окружала стена людского предубеждения и непонимания. Но не смотря на все это, внутренняя сила Гарри была достаточно велика, чтобы он смог противостоять всем и до самого конца оставаться Светлым магом. Героем, готовым отдать свою жизнь за счастье других.

Северус сжал кулаки и попытался не слушать речь Фаджа. Думать о чем угодно, только не слышать, что говорит это ничтожество.

Взгляд профессора скользнул по собравшейся толпе. Дамблдор стоял впереди вместе с другими профессорами и оставшимися в живых членами Ордена Феникса. Директор выглядел неважно, и Северус почувствовал угрызения совести.

Рядом с Дамблдором стояла Минерва. Всегда собранная и владеющая собой женщина плакала, даже не пытаясь скрыть слезы. Другие учителя выглядели не лучше.

Среди присутствующих учеников почти не было слизеринцев, зато в глаза сразу бросалась группа подростков с разных факультетов. «Армия Дамблдора». После ухода Умбридж у них не было необходимости скрываться, и сам Дамблдор назначил Гарри ответственным за дополнительные уроки по ЗОТС для желающих.

Они не плакали. Их глаза были сухие. Глаза детей, которым пришлось очень быстро повзрослеть. Гарри мог бы гордиться собой и своими учениками. «Армия Дамблдора» не пропустила ни одного УС в Большой Зал, где находились младшие ученики.

Гермиона и Невилл стояли в стороне. Их объединяло чувство вины, и оно же выделяло их из остальной группы. О чем они думали в этот момент? Возможно, вспоминали худенького зеленоглазого мальчика, с которым они познакомились шесть лет назад. А может быть думали о дружбе, которая могла победить многое, но которую они выбросили так легко...

Чувство вины...Собственное предательство...Северус слишком хорошо знал, что это такое.

Взгляд профессора остановился на семье волшебников с рыжими волосами. Молли была в полуобморочном состоянии. Несчастная женщина потеряла дочь и сына, а теперь мальчика, которого всегда считала членом своей семьи. Мальчика, от которого они отвернулись.

Рон стоял рядом с отцом. Почувствовав, на себе взгляд Снейпа, он обернулся. Северус отвернулся. Он не мог смотреть в эти затравленные глаза, полные боли и вины. Они напоминали ему другой взгляд, который он так часто видел в зеркале после смерти Себастьяна.

«Он ненавидит себя так же, как и я. И никогда не смирится с этим. Каждое утро он будет смотреть на свое отражение в зеркало и проклинать ту минуту, когда захотел поиграть в героя. Он уже никогда не будет прежним Роном и никогда не сможет смотреть в глаза своим друзьям.»

Вклад мистера Поттера в дело мира достоин самой высокой награды, и поэтому я, Министр Магии, награждаю Гарри Поттера Орденом Мерлина первой степени посмертно, - слова Фаджа ворвались в сознание Северуса, возвращая в действительность.

Альбус Дамблдор подошел к Министру и принял из его рук коробочку с орденом.

«Ну, конечно! Кто же самый близкий человек Поттера, как не Дамблдор!» - с горечью подумал Северус. «Старый манипулятор уже забыл, как Гарри перестал доверять ему! И как он мучался, вынужденный каждый день видеть своих родителей и не иметь возможности что-либо изменить! Но нет! Великий Альбус Дамблдор никогда не ошибается! И он единственный, кто любил Поттера!»

Церемония закончилась. Волшебники расходились.

Пойдем, Драко, - резко сказал Северус, направляясь к выходу с кладбища. Снейпу показалось, что Дамблдор окликнул их, но он проигнорировал директора.

Гермиона, подожди! – крик Уизли привлек внимание Снейпа, заставляя остановиться и посмотреть на сцену, которая должна была вот-вот разыграться.

Не трогай меня! – взвизгнула Гермиона, отскакивая от Рона, словно от прокаженного.

Гермиона...

Это ты виноват, что Гарри погиб, ты! Если бы ты не стал строить из себя героя, он был бы сейчас жив! Ненавижу тебя! Ненавижу! Ненавижу!

Ты думаешь, я не знаю, что виноват в его смерти! Гермиона, пожалуйста...

Ты не только виноват в его смерти! Ты предал Гарри! Ты отвернулся от него, когда он больше всего нуждался в нас!

А ты, Гермиона! – теперь уже голос Уизли дрожал от ярости. – Ты не предала его! Не отвернулась от него!

Да, предала, - тихо сказала Гермиона.

И Рон не попытался остановить ее, когда она вышла с кладбища.

Поздно вечером Северус аппарировал в Годриковую Лощину. На кладбище уже никого не было.

Снейп смотрел на памятник Гарри и вспоминал черную воронку в Хогсмиде недалеко от Визжащей Хижины. Он не верил. Никогда не верил. Ни в тот день, когда пришел на место гибели Себастьяна вместе с Дамблдором, ни год спустя. Все это время в глубине души он надеялся на чудо.

Снейп смотрел на памятник Гарри, пытаясь убедить себя, что Себастьян действительно погиб, но какой-то назойливый голос твердил, что тело так и не нашли. Никогда.

Я знал, что найду тебя здесь, Северус.

Дамблдор.

Я подумал, что ты захочешь попрощаться с ним наедине. И я смогу передать тебе это. У него не было никого ближе и дороже, чем ты, Северус.

Прежде, чем Снейп успел что-либо ответить, Дамблдор аппарировал.

При свете луны в небольшой коробочке, которую оставил директор Северус рассмотрел Орден Мерлина первой степени.


	6. Письмо с того света

_**Глава шестая. Письмо с того света.**_

Северус смотрел на орден Гарри, а в голове звучали слова Дамблдора: «_У него не было никого ближе и дороже, чем ты, Северус_».

Гарри... Мысли профессора снова и снова возвращались к зеленоглазому юноше.

«Почему он полюбил меня? Как смог простить все, что я сделал за шесть лет его учебы в Хогвартсе? Как смог сблизиться со мной, зная, что я его ненавижу? Но он любил меня! Иначе не было бы ребенка!»

Ребенок... Если бы только Гарри вернулся обратно, они могли бы сейчас быть вместе, ожидая рождения их малыша. Все было бы иначе, все!

Не было бы этой пустоты, этого холода в душе... И чувства вины, от которого было больнее, чем от самого сильного пыточного проклятия Волдеморта.

Когда Северус смирился с неизбежным? Когда поверил в искренность чувств Гарри? В какой момент понял, что это не важно, кем на самом деле был Себастьян?

Возможно, когда впервые назвал Поттера по имени. Или когда Дамблдор передал орден. А возможно, он всегда знал это. Где-то в глубине своего сердца, в крошечном уголочке замерзшей души, Северус всегда помнил зеленые глаза золотого гриффона.  
Любовь Себастьяна была чем-то постоянным, аксиомой, которую не требовалось доказывать. В этой любви Северус был уверен даже в те минуты, когда он потерял веру во все остальное. Он перестал верить в могущество Дамблдора, в хитрость Волдеморта, в благородство гриффиндорцев и во многое другое. Только верил в слова юноши, который любил его настолько, что, не задумываясь, отдал свою жизнь за него.

Северус подошел к окну. Уже стемнело. Или еще не рассвело. В последние дни он не обращал внимания на время суток и почти не выходил из своей комнаты. Мать, Драко... Они не поймут его, не смогут понять. Иногда Северусу хотелось поговорить с Дамблдором, рассказать о ребенке, которого ждал Себастьян, но обида на директора была еще слишком сильна.

Северус, ты не спишь? – раздался из-за двери голос Мерседес.

Что ты хочешь, мама? – раздраженно спросил Сней� отпирая дверь.

Профессор Дамблдор просил, чтобы ты заглянул в Хогвартс, когда будет время. Ему необходимо о чем-то с тобой поговорить.

Что ему понадобилось?

Он мне не сказал, сынок. Но, видимо, это важно, раз директор хочет тебя видеть.

Северус только скривился и недовольно посмотрел на мать, всем своим видом, показывая, что ее присутствие в комнате нежелательно.

Северус, я беспокоюсь за тебя, - Мерседес проигнорировала явное нежелание сына разговаривать.

Сколько можно повторять, что со мной все в порядке! Я просто хочу побыть один!

Все в порядке! Это ты называешь «все в порядке»? Ты почти не выходишь из этой комнаты! Посмотри на себя! Ты часами смотришь на этот орден Мерлина! Или на этот старый альбом с фотографиями! Так нельзя! Ты сойдешь с ума, если не сможешь взять себя в руки! Давай я спрячу этот орден, чтобы он не напоминал тебе...

Не смей! Не смей трогать ничего из моих вещей!

Северус...

Вон! Вон из моей комнаты! Я не хочу ничего слышать!

Северус шел по пустынным коридорам Хогвартса к кабинету директора. За последние недели школу привели в порядок, и ничего не напоминало о битве, которая унесла жизни стольких людей.

Восстановили хижину Хагрида, вставили стекла, очистили каменные полы от крови. Лишь только на месте гибели Волдеморта осталась выжженная земля, на которой никогда ничего не будет расти. Словно природа оставила напоминание людям, предостерегая их от повторения собственных ошибок.

В кабинете Дамблдора ничего не изменилось. Все так же дремали на портретах бывшие директора Хогвартса, все так же вращались столы и лежала на полке Сортировочная Шляпа, а на золотой жердочке мирно спал Фоукс. Только хозяин кабинета, сидящий за старинным письменным столом, потерял былое величие.

Старик с длинной белой бородой и грустными голубыми глазами виновато улыбнулся Северусу.

Я рад, что ты смог прийти, Северус.

Альбус, - чувство вины нахлынуло на Снейпа при виде Дамблдора. – Я прошу прощения... Мое поведение накануне церемонии было непростительно. Я не имел никакого права говорить вам такие вещи...Не...

Тебе не за что извиняться, Северус. Все, что ты сказал, к сожалению, правда. Я должен был вернуть Гарри в будущее...И я должен был рассказать тебе правду. Многие из нас совершают ошибки. Но у моих ошибок были слишком трагические последствия.

Альбус...

Не надо, Северус. Я позвал тебя не для того, чтобы мы снова обсуждали прошлое. Вчера Молли разбирала вещи Ремуса и нашла вот это. Я не знаю, что в письме, но оно от Сириуса.

От Блэка! – Снейп недоверчиво смотрел на конверт в руках Дамблдора.– Блэк умер год назад, Альбус! Он не мог никому написать письмо, а тем более мне!

Я сам был удивлен, Северус. Но это точно почерк Сириуса. Видимо, он написал это письмо заранее, а Ремус должен был отдать его тебе в конце этого года.

Откуда вы это знаете!

Вместо ответа Дамблдор протянул Северусу конверт, на котором почерком Блэка было написано: «Отдать Снейпу летом после шестого курса Гарри».

Я не собираюсь это читать, Альбус. Не знаю, что задумал Блэк и почему он решил продолжить свои мерзкие игры с того света, но у меня нет никакого желания читать это письмо.

Северус, возможно это последнее, что сделал Сириус перед смертью. Это твое дело, но подумай о Гарри...Возможно...

Что, Альбус! Что!

В свое время я стер Сириусу память, но ты же знаешь, что с годами воспоминания могут вернуться. Возможно, Сириус вспомнил Себастьяна... Вспомнил его настоящее имя...

Северус вспомнил разговор двадцатилетней давности.

«_Возможно, когда-нибудь, он узнает правду, Себастьян. Кто знает?... А человеческая память... это очень сложно... Возможно, пройдет какое-то время и Блэк вспомнит тебя, вспомнит, что именно ты спас ему жизнь. Может, вы никогда не увидитесь, а может быть и такое, что ты получишь от него письмо лет через двадцать..._»

Неужели это возможно? Неужели его собственные слова оказались пророческими? Блэк вспомнил, что рассказал ему Себастьян?

Блэк вспомнил, кто виноват в смерти его крестника и решил проклясть меня с того света? – прошептал Северус. – Хорошо, Альбус. Я прочту это письмо. Ради Гарри...

В конверте было два письма. Одно было адресовано Себастьяну Паркеру, другое - Северусу Снейпу.

Я так и знал! Я так и знал, что это последняя злобная шуточка Блэка! – Северус с ненавистью взглянул на два конверта. Первым порывом было сжечь письма, но какое-то чувство подсказало ему этого не делать.

– Ну что ж... Я прочту твои проклятия, Блэк. Что бы ты ни написал... Это уже не имеет значения.

«_Сней� я никогда бы не поверил, что придет день, когда буду писать тебе. А тем более - умолять о чем-то. Но наша жизнь... Наша жизнь порой полна неожиданностей и дурацких шуток. А наша память... Есть память мозга, а есть память сердца. Но ты мне не поверишь. Ты всегда считал, что у меня нет ни мозгов, ни сердца. Возможно, ты был прав тогда. У меня не было мозгов, когда я пытался всеми силами отравить жизнь Себастьяна. _

_  
Ты не знаешь... ты не знаешь, кем был Себастьян. Кто он на самом деле. И, скорее всего, ты не поверишь ни одному моему слову. Но это не шутка, СнейС Я боюсь, что ты не поверишь мне. Я слишком много шутил в своей жизни. И теперь, когда говорю правду, ты посчитаешь, что это очередная шутка... _

_  
Я даже не знаю, с чего начать. Ты, наверное, в курсе, что я узнал правду о Себастьяне и Дамблдор изменил мне память. Я знал, что так было нужно, и никогда не пытался узнать, кто он. Но где-то в глубине души я по-прежнему знал, Снейп. Я знал, кто он. Когда он погиб, у меня было такое чувство, словно я потерял дорогого мне человека. В день его смерти я сидел и плакал на Астрономической башне. Ревел, как последний дурак! Я даже не знаю, зачем пишу все это. Уверен, что ты сжег мои письма, не читая... Но я должен тебе рассказать. Только тебе. Какая ирония, не правда ли? Ты единственный человек, которому я пишу перед смертью... _

_  
Я знаю, что буду мертв, когда ты получишь это письмо. Знаю, потому что вспомнил. Я вспомнил, кто такой Себастьян. И что случится со мной. И с ним. Я вспомнил все и поэтому пишу... _

_  
Черт, никогда не умел писать письма. Ты, наверное, ни черта не понял. Мысли путаются, а времени мало. Итак, Себастьян... Впервые воспоминания начали возвращаться в Азкабане. Обрывки разговоров, имена, случайные фразы... Они выплывали из закоулков памяти, но я не обращал на это внимания. Точнее, считал, что схожу с ума. Дементоры... Эти твари... Я не должен рассказывать тебе, как они действуют на людей. Я снова и снова видел мертвые тела Лили и Джеймса, видел, как Хагрид увозит маленького Гарри... И я вспоминал Себастьяна, который плакал в Визжащей Хижине и проклинал свою жизнь. Который кричал, что хочет предотвратить смерть своих родителей... Что хочет убить Волдеморта сейчас, а не ждать двадцать лет. Я не знал тогда, что это за воспоминание. К тому времени я почти забыл Себастьяна. Забыл, как он выглядел... Но иногда я вспоминал юношу. Он выглядел, как Себастьян, но называл себя Гарри. И винил себя в моей смерти. У него было лицо Джеймса и глаза Лили... _

_  
Наверное, именно в Азкабане я вспомнил все. Но не поверил. Выбросил из головы, как плод моего больного воображения. _

_  
А потом я сбежал. И единственной моей целью была поимка Питера. Я больше не думал о Себастьяне. Иногда, мне казалось, что я должен вспомнить что-то важное, очень важное. Особенно, когда видел Гарри... _

_  
Первые смутные подозрения появились у меня этим летом, когда Гарри провел последние три недели каникул в моем доме. Даже не могу назвать это подозрениями. Я просто вспоминал Себастьяна. Вспоминал, каким я был подлецом по отношению к нему. И как Себастьян спас жизнь мне и Питеру, а потом Лили и Джеймсу. _

_  
Я ненавидел тебя, Снейп. Ненавидел еще сильнее, чем прежде. Ненавидел за то, что Себастьян любил тебя. Любил так сильно, что, не задумываясь, принес в жертву себя и своего ребенка. Я не мог объяснить этой ненависти. Не мог понять, почему мне так больно при мысли, что Себастьян мог полюбить тебя. И почему я чувствую вину, когда смотрю на Гарри... _

_  
Я запрещал себе думать об этом, запрещал вспоминать Себастьяна. И пытался убедить себя, что Гарри не похож на него. Что с Гарри не случится ничего, что превратит его в Себастьяна. В того Себастьяна Паркера, которого мы увидели на сортировке. С пустыми глазами и каменным лицом. _

_  
И мне это почти удалось. Почти удалось убедить себя, что это всего лишь последствия Азкабана. А сегодня я прочел эту книгу, Снейп... Это все Дамблдор. Он поручил изучить древние книги, которые хранились в моей библиотеке. Прочитать все, что я найду про Смертельное Проклятие. И там... там было написано, что человек может спастись от Авады Кедавры. Магия ребенка, СнейС Там было написано, что магия ребенка спасает от Смертельного Проклятия! _

_  
Скорее всего, ты думаешь, что это бред, что я окончательно сошел с ума. И не понимаешь, зачем я все это пишу... Это не бред! Я вырвал страницы из книги и вложил в письмо. Прочти! _

_  
Это не бред! Я вспомнил Себастьяна! Я вспомнил, что это был Гарри! Я вспомнил все, Снейп... Его истерику в Визжащей Хижине. Когда он не замечал меня и проклинал свою жизнь, Вольдеморта и Рона. Я вспомнил его Патронуса и наш разговор... Когда он... он винил себя в моей смерти... И просил прощения. У меня, который назвал его Упивающимся Смертью! Я вспомнил, как сам предложил, чтобы мне изменили память... Я сам обрек Джеймса и Лили на смерть! _

_  
Если бы я мог все изменить... Если бы я мог предупредить их. Если бы я мог предупредить Гарри. Я могу. Могу пробраться в Хогвартс и предупредить его... _

_  
Но я не сделаю этого... Он был счастлив. С тобой, с грязным слизеринским ублюдком! Ты смог вернуть его к жизни и подарить счастье, а я... я даже не могу попросить у него прощения. _

_  
Я ненавижу тебя, СнейС Сейчас еще сильнее, чем прежде! Но я вынужден просить тебя. Нет, не просить, умолять! Ты должен найти его! Гарри жив, понимаешь, Сней� жив! И самое ужасное, что он любит тебя! Мне становится плохо, когда я думаю о том, что ты прикасался к нему, что он ждет от тебя ребенка. Мне хочется придушить тебя, уничтожить! _

_  
Но ты нужен ему! Черт... Я не верю, что пишу это... Вместо того, чтобы проклинать тебя, желаю счастья с Гарри... С моим Гарри. Но я хочу, чтобы он был счастлив!  
Найди его, Сней� умоляю тебя! Если ты не веришь мне, то поговори с Дамблдором!  
И если ты найдешь Гарри, передай ему мое письмо. И скажи... скажи, что я горжусь им... И хочу, чтобы он был счастлив. А еще скажи, что Джеймс и Лили тоже гордились им. Пусть он никогда не сомневается в этом! Никогда... _

_  
И я надеюсь, что когда-нибудь он сможет простить меня за все. _

_  
И ты тоже, Снейп..._»


	7. Маховик времени Ровены Равенкло

_**Глава седьмая. Маховик времени Ровены Равенкло.**_

Северус снова и снова перечитывал письмо Блэка, не в силах поверить в написанное там.

Это не может быть правдой! Не может! Как он смеет! Как он смеет так шутить со мной? - шептал Сней� комкая письмо и разглаживая его снова и снова. Не в силах ни уничтожить этот проклятый пергамент, ни поверить в него.

В это нельзя было верить. Это была последняя шутка Блэка. Самая жестокая шутка. И самая опасная. Но противный внутренний голос шептал, что тела Гарри так и не нашли. Что тела Себастьяна... нет... Гарри... так и не нашли. Никогда. И надежда, которая, казалось, умерла навсегда на той проклятой церемонии, вспыхнула с новой силой.

Книга! Блэк писал о странице из книги. Где! Где эта страница?

В конверте был пожелтевший кусок пергамента.

Руки так дрожали, что Северус не мог разобрать ни слова. Казалось, что буквы издеваются над ним, пускаясь в какой-то дикий, безумный танец: то расплываясь, то исчезая. Безумие, это все было безумием. Но Гарри... его лицо стояло перед глазами... если есть хоть самый маленький шанс... Северус глубоко вздохнул и попытался успокоиться.

«_Считается, что от Смертельного Проклятия невозможно спастись. Действительно, уже более 1000 лет волшебники пытаются найти защиту от самого Непростительного из проклятий. И пока безрезультатно._

_Но для человечества до сих пор остается загадкой особая магия. Магия, которая может спасти от Авады Кедавры. Долгое время это считалось легендой. Да и в наши дни мало кто верит в это. _

_Я очень долго изучал древние легенды и старинные рукописи. Заклинание самопожертвования действительно существует. Точнее, нет никакого заклинания. Есть только желание пожертвовать собой ради спасения любимого человека. _

_Я нашел подтверждения этому, нашел записи очевидцев. Никогда нельзя было знать, когда самопожертвование действительно спасет человека, а когда оно будет напрасным и унесет две жизни вместо одной. И скорей всего, мы никогда этого не узнаем._

_Но самое удивительное, что есть и другие случаи, когда магам удавалось спастись от смертоносных зеленых лучей. Случаи, когда не требовалась жертва одного для спасения другого. Когда магия еще не родившегося ребенка спасала от смерти. _

_Беременные волшебницы и даже волшебники оставались живы, а нападавшие на них погибали на месте. Почему в одних случаях это происходило, а в других нет, не знает никто._

_Я так и не смог найти научных объяснений этим двум феноменам. Если верить легенде, то только очень сильная любовь может противостоять Смертельному Проклятию. Очень светлое чувство способно защитить от самой Черной Магии. _

_Мудрецы считали, что «магия любви» самая сильная магия, который несет в себе каждый из нас. Даже самый жалкий сквиб. Но правда это или нет, мы никогда не узнаем.»_

Северус не чувствовал слез, которые катились по щекам. Гарри мог быть жив! Это было правдой. Он знал, чувствовал это.

И Северус слышал об этих легендах, только никогда не верил...Он ни во что не верил, после потери Себастьяна...

Дамблдор! Он должен поговорить с Дамблдором! Тот должен знать!

Северус положил в карман письмо Блэка и страницу из неизвестной книги и аппарировал в Хогвартс.

Что случилось, Северус? – встревожено спросил Дамблдор, когда профессор ворвался к нему в кабинет тяжело дыша.

Северус хотел столько всего сказать, столько спросить, но вместо этого он молча протянул Дамблдору присланный Блэком листок из книги.

Северус, я не понимаю, - осторожно сказал директор, дочитав страницу. – Почему это тебя волнует?

Это правда, Альбус? Это действительно правда, а не выдумки Блэка! Магия ребенка может спасти от Авады Кедавры!

Да, такие случаи действительно были... Но почему...

О, Мерлин, - прошептал Северус. – Себастьян... Гарри... Он ждал ребенка... Мы поссорились из-за этого. Он рассказал мне о ребенке, а я... я сказал ему чудовищные вещи. И он ушел. А потом я услышал, как Блэк рассказывает Вам, что Себастьян побежал в Хогсмид спасать Лили и Джеймса. Остальное Вы знаете... Он мог остаться жив, Альбус?

Он мог, Северус. Он мог... Я тогда долго думал, чем был вызван взрыв. И долгое время считал, что Гарри использовал какое-то черно-магическое заклинание. Я не находил другого объяснения... Но Гарри Поттер, который вырос на наших глазах, никогда не увлекался черной магией! Как же я раньше об этом не подумал! Он просто не мог знать таких заклинаний! – и в голубых глазах Дамблдора впервые за последнее время появился знакомый блеск. – Это была магия ребенка, Северус. Магия вашего ребенка спасла Гарри и уничтожила УС.

Но где же тогда Гарри! Вы сказали, что не нашли тела! Он ведь не мог просто так исчезнуть!

Да, действительно... Почему он исчез? – Дамблдор снова задумался. – Аппарировать он не мог. Да и все это произошло у нас на глазах... И он не мог остаться жить в прошлом. Он должен был или погибнуть в прошлом, или вернуться в свое время до того, как у Лили и Джеймса родился ребенок...

А как Гарри вообще попал в прошлое? Я никогда раньше об этом не задумывался. У него был Маховик Времени?

Нет, Северус. У Гарри не было никакого Маховика Времени. Я помню, как нашел израненного мальчишку на территории Хогвартса, и сразу понял, что не должен сообщать об этом в Министерство.

Вы не боялись, что это может быть Упивающимся Смертью?

Я чувствовал, что этот мальчик не опасен. Но когда он пришел в себя, Аластор настоял на допросе с применением Сыворотки Правды, - в глазах Дамблдора блеснули слезы. – Гарри не мог понять, что происходит, почему я допрашиваю его. А я заставил рассказать обо всем, Северус... Я заставил его рассказать обо всем, что случилось... Пережить это снова и снова...

У Вас не было выхода, Альбус, - тихо сказал Северус. – Вы должны были убедиться, что он не представляет угрозы. Так Вы не смогли выяснить, как он попал в прошлое?

Нет, не смогли. Возможно, что защита его матери продолжала действовать. Ведь это заклинание нам до сих пор неизвестно. Возможно, это было желание Гарри – оказаться рядом со своими родителями и Сириусом. Смертельное Проклятие ведь тоже не изучено. И мы не знаем, что такое Смерть. А возможно, это было его предназначение.

Предназначение?

Да, Северус, предназначение. Оказаться в прошлом и повлиять на историю. На тебя, на Лили и Джеймса... Ведь кто знает, если бы Гарри не попал...

Альбус! Меня не волнует, было ли это его предназначением! Я хочу знать, где Гарри! Я хочу знать, жив ли мой ребенок!

Прости, Северус, - виновато улыбнулся Дамблдор. – Ты же знаешь, я люблю пофилософствовать. Я все-таки думаю, что Гарри каким-то образом удалось вернуться в свое время. Надо будет посмотреть в библиотеке. Возможно, ты сможешь найти что-нибудь о путешествиях во времени.

Спасибо, Альбус. Я займусь этим прямо сейчас.

Северус отложил очередную книгу. Ничего. Опять ничего. Всю последнюю неделю он провел в библиотеке Хогвартса, делая изредка перерывы на сон. Но гора прочитанных книг и фолиантов никак не приблизила профессора к разгадке.

Конечно, он узнал много способов путешествия во времени, начиная от древних зелий и заканчивая усовершенствованными Маховиками Времени, которые разрабатывало Американское Министерство Магии. Было просто удивительно, насколько люди хотели узнать свое будущее! Но зелья использовали очень редко. В основном, чтобы вернуть волшебника в свое время. Маховиками Времени пользовались для академических целей или во время судебных процессов. Но ни один Маховик Времени не мог отправить человека на двадцать лет в будущее, а зелье, которое приготовил Фламель, Себастьян выпить не успел.

Северус устало протер глаза и посмотрел на оставшиеся книги. Одна, совсем старая, привлекла его внимание – «История Маховиков Времени – от Основателей до наших дней». 15 век. Снейп аккуратно вытер пыль, открыл книгу и замер, увидев рисунок на первой странице.

Черная пантера и золотой гриффон сцепились в дружеской борьбе. Ветер трепет шерсть пантеры, а золотые крылья гриффона переливаются на солнце. На лбу гриффона белый шрам в виде молнии, а взгляд зеленых глаз почти человеческий.

Медальон. Это был тот самый медальон, который он подарил Себастьяну! Чувствуя, как бешено бьется сердце, Северус прочел надпись под картинкой:

_Первый Маховик Времени в истории человечества._

И сам текст:

_«Первый Маховик Времени был создан Ровеной Равенкло. После смерти своего возлюбленного молодую женщину преследовала лишь одна навязчивая идея – изменить свою судьбу, вернуться в прошлое и предотвратить трагедию. Ровена заперлась в одной из башен замка и потратила почти пять лет на исследования и опыты. Она перестала обучать учеников, перестала общаться с другими Основателями, посвятив все свои знания работе. Спустя пять лет первый Маховик Времени был создан. Это был медальон, на котором Ровена выгравировала образ любимого. Маховик Времени действовал. Ровене удавалось попасть на несколько дней в прошлое и будущее, но мог ли Маховик Времени перенести волшебницу на пять лет назад? Наступил день, когда Ровена решилась рискнуть и проверить. Она вернулась через неделю. В ее исследованиях произошла ошибка, и вместо того, чтобы попасть в прошлое и спасти своего возлюбленного, молодая женщина оказалась в будущем. Никто так никогда и не узнал, что увидела Ровена, но она больше никогда не пользовалась Маховиком Времени, а образ возлюбленного трансфигурировала в двух животных – пантеру и гриффона. Маховик Времени Ровена спрятала в надежном месте, а все исследования в этом направлении были запрещены.»_

Так вот в чем дело, - задумчиво протянул Дамблдор, откладывая книгу в сторону. – Ты подарил Гарри Маховик Времени Ровены, тот самый Маховик Времени, который все считали уничтоженным... И каким-то образом Гарри смог его активировать... Интересно, очень интересно... Как же ему это удалось?...

Альбус! Мне НЕ интересно, как ему это удалось! Меня больше интересует, где он сам!

Дамблдор моргнул, возвращаясь в действительность:

Я бы тоже хотел это знать, Северус. Хотя... У нас всего несколько вариантов. Или Маховик Времени опять сработал не так, как надо, и Гарри оказался в другом времени, или...

Или что? – раздраженно спросил Северус.

Или он не хочет, чтобы мы его нашли.

Этот простой ответ подействовал на Северуса, словно ведро ледяной воды. Гарри не хотел его видеть. Не хотел иметь с ним ничего общего, предпочел, чтобы его все считали мертвым...

_«Этот ребенок умрет только вместе со мной, СнейС»_

Северус. Возможно, Гарри действительно попал в другое время – в будущее или даже в прошлое. Не делай поспешных выводов.

Нет, Альбус. У Гарри были веские причины держаться от меня подальше. Я сделал все возможное, чтобы он так себя чувствовал, чтобы он опасался меня...

Но Дамблдор, казалось, не слышал его:

Есть вероятность, что Гарри был ранен, когда вернулся. И никто не сможет узнать, что это действительно он. Скрывающие чары никто не может снять, кроме меня.

Какие чары?

Его шрам, Северус. Ты ведь помнишь, что у Себастьяна не было шрама. Нужно проверить Св. Мунго и маггловские больницы.

Северус кивнул, чувствуя, как страх медленно пробирается к сердцу. Конечно, Гарри мог скрыться, даже уехать из страны, но глупый мальчишка даже не представляет, через что ему придется пройти в ближайшие несколько месяцев беременности! Снейп поежился, вспомнив статистику...

Тогда я отправлюсь прямо сейчас, Альбус.

Дамблдор кивнул:

Желаю удачи. А я проверю Гримаульд Плэйс и установлю там защиту. У Гарри был портключ.


	8. Напрасные надежды?

**_Глава восьмая. Напрасные надежды?_**

Альбус, я проверил все маггловские больницы и Св. Мунго. Гарри там нет и не было.

Дамблдор кивнул, поглаживая бороду.

Я установил сигнальные чары в Гримаульд Плейс. Если Гарри там появится, то мы сразу об этом узнаем.

Северус нервно расхаживал по кабинету директора. Гарри мог быть на другом конце света, а у них не было никакой возможности его разыскать!

Что мы еще можем сделать, Альбус?

Боюсь, что больше ничего, мальчик мой, - Дамблдор виновато взглянул на Северуса. – Мы даже не знаем, вернулся ли Гарри в свое время.

А Гринготс? Если Гарри захочет уехать, то ему понадобятся деньги.

Я уже связался с банком. Они обещали сообщить мне, если кто-то предъявит ключ Поттеров. Так что нам, Северус, остается только ждать...

Ждать! Чего ждать, Альбус! Гарри может быть где угодно, он может быть ранен, он...

Я понимаю, но на данный момент у нас нет никакой возможности разыскать его. Ты не можешь проверить всех, кто уехал из Англии за последние несколько месяцев. К тому же, если Гарри решил скрыться, то скорей всего он сменил внешность и имя.

Но почему? Почему он не вернулся в Хогвартс!

Даже если Гарри благополучно вернулся в наше время, то скорей всего он решил не возвращаться в магический мир. Вспомни реакцию его друзей в прошлом году, вспомни статьи в «Пророке». К тому же, Гарри знает, что зелье, позволяющее волшебникам забеременеть запрещено Министерством. Выяснить, кто второй отец ребенка очень легко, а Фадж не поверит в истории про путешествие во времени. Конечно, Гарри вряд ли окажется в Азкабане, но ты...

Северус побледнел.

Вы думаете, что Гарри скрылся, чтобы защитить меня?

Это одна из причин. Но ты забываешь, что это для тебя прошло двадцать лет, а для Гарри ваша ссора была совсем недавно. Он вернулся в это время с воспоминаниями о том, что ты не хотел этого ребенка. И что ты ненавидел Гарри Поттера...

Долгое время в кабинете было тихо.

Мы ничего не сможем сделать, пока не родится ребенок, - наконец сказал Дамблдор, доставая большую книгу с одной из полок. Прошептав длинное заклинание на латыни, директор улыбнулся. – В этой книге, Северус, список всех учеников Хогвартса. Как только в Англии рождается ребенок, наделенный магическими способностями, его имя заносится в эту книгу. Я сейчас внес определенные изменения – как только родится ваш с Гарри ребенок, его имя и адрес будут в книге.

Альбус, я не могу доверить жизнь Гарри какой-то книге! Вы же знаете, насколько опасна..

Я все знаю, Северус, но у нас нет другого выхода. Это единственный способ найти Гарри.

Снейп кивнул.

Спасибо, Альбус. Я вернусь вместе с Драко за неделю до начала занятий.

Остаток лета Северус провел дома. Он пытался быть заботливым сыном и хорошим опекуном, старался уделять матери и Драко больше внимания и хоть как-то сгладить свою грубость. Он больше не уходил на всю ночь, не трансформировался и не сидел часами в своей комнате, а орден Гарри и альбом с фотографиями спрятал в сундук на чердаке.

На лице Снейпа снова была привычная маска, и никто бы не поверил, что всего пару недель назад этот бесстрастный человек возвращался домой по утрам в разорванной одежде и с окровавленным лицом.

«Дамблдор прав, - снова и снова убеждал себя Северус. – Я не смогу найти Гарри. Он может быть где угодно. Надо просто успокоиться, довериться Дамблдору и ждать».

Северус говорил это себе по несколько раз в день, стараясь поверить, убедить себя, что это единственное разумное решение, но почти каждую ночь ему хотелось все бросить и заняться поисками Гарри. Проверить маггловские аэропорты и железные дороги, поднять на ноги полицию. Сделать хоть что-то...

А иногда ему казалось, что Гарри рядом, совсем рядом, что они просто не там искали его. Один раз профессор даже аппарировал в Хогсмид и направился к Визжащей Хижине, даже не понимая, зачем, только чувствуя, что должен зайти туда. Он стоял и смотрел на выжженную, даже спустя двадцать лет, траву и не решался сделать несколько шагов.

Там его и увидел Дамблдор и пригласил в Хогвартс на чашку чая. Они обсуждали приближающийся учебный год, а потом Северус вернулся домой через каминную сеть, так и не проверив Визжащую Хижину.

Но через неделю он вернулся, не в силах избавиться от чувства тревоги и какой-то смутной надежды.

Хижина была пуста.

Северус прислушивался к поскрипыванию досок под ногами, пытаясь понять, что изменилось в этой развалюхе. А потом он осознал – запах пыли и волчьей шерсти заглушался запахом зелий. Древних лекарственных зелий. А в одной, самой чистой комнате Снейп нашел мантию. Разорванную, окровавленную и давно вышедшую из моды слизеринскую мантию.

В ту ночь он проклинал Дамблдора и себя, потом мощнейшим «Инсендио» уничтожил ненавистную хижину, с которой были связаны самые ужасные воспоминания.

Через несколько недель начался учебный год, и у профессора Снейпа больше не было необходимости относиться к своим слизеринцам лучше, чем они того заслуживали. Слизерин терял баллы наравне с другими факультетами, а Северус не испытывал угрызений совести, срывая свое беспокойство и отчаяние на учениках Хогвартса.

А потом наступила зима и, укрыв замок серебристой шалью снега, подарила надежду мрачному профессору. Каждый день он поднимался в кабинет Дамблдора и открывал книгу, уверенный, что сегодня обязательно появится имя его ребенка...

Дракучая Ива сбросила с веток последние хлопья снега, а Северус продолжал проверять книгу, стараясь не замечать виноватый взгляд Дамблдора и не слушать лекции о том, что жизнь продолжается.

Снейп наблюдал за выпуском однокурсников Гарри с презрительной усмешкой и ловил на себе укоризненные взгляды коллег. За последний год он стал еще более замкнутым и язвительным, и даже те немногие профессора, что раньше поддерживали вежливые отношения, предпочитали держаться от него подальше.

Когда Рон Уизли получал свой диплом, Северус скривился, и никто, кроме Дамблдора, не видел, как побелели костяшки тонких пальцев, вцепившихся в край стола, или как задрожала вилка, прежде чем Северус торопливо положил ее на стол.

Гарри... Он должен был быть здесь сегодня, радостно улыбаться и тщетно пытаться пригладить торчащие в разные стороны волосы. Гарри... Себастьян... Снейп уже давно перестал разделять их в своем сознании. Себастьян - это и был Гарри. Просто второе имя...

Прощальный пир продолжался, и Северус взял себя в руки.

Драко устроился на работу в министерство, Мерседес, устав от одиночества, начала работать в Св. Мунго помощницей колдомедиков, а Северус остался в Хогвартсе. Он уже не искал в книге имя своего ребенка каждый день, но регулярно проверял все новые имена.

«Гарри жив», - убеждал он себя и цеплялся за эту мысль так же, как когда-то цеплялся за ненависть.

Годы шли, а раны тех, кто потерял своих близких, затягивались. Бывшие друзья Поттера научились жить со своей виной, как когда-то Северус научился жить со своей.

Орден Феникса все так же использовал для собраний дом Сириуса. Многие выпускники Хогвартса, состоявшие когда-то в «Армии Дамблдора», вступили в Орден, но собрания становились все реже и реже. Упивающихся Смертью так и не удалось поймать, но через два года после победы над Волдемортом Дамблдор решил, что опасность миновала, и собрания Ордена прекратились совсем.

В один зимний день Хедвиг, отданная на попечение Гермионы, не вернулась с охоты, и девушка была уверена, что несчастная птица погибла во время бури.

Годы шли, и жизнь победителей понемногу вошла в колею. И только на месте сгоревшей Визжащей Хижины по ночам выла зловещая черная пантера. Жители Хогсмида утверждали, что это призрак смерти, самое сильное привидение, которое не отпускают обугленные развалины.


	9. Возвращение

_**Глава девятая. Возвращение**_

_Май, 1977 год_

Когда Гарри выскочил из Визжащей Хижины, он не думал ни о возвращении домой, ни о недавней ссоре с самым дорогим человеком, ни о своем ребенке. Он думал лишь о том, чтобы предупредить Сева и увести его в Хогвартс через туннель, но, оказавшись на улице, понял, что не успеет.

Сев кричал на Упивающегося Смертью, и Гарри понял, что сейчас произойдет... Он не мог допустить этого! Не мог потерять еще и Северуса, только не его! Гарри видел зеленый луч, который приближался к его любимому, слышал собственный крик, и каким-то нечеловеческим усилием он успел, добежал, заслонил... И почувствовал, как проклятие ударило в медальон.

Последняя мысль Себастьяна Паркера была о ребенке, который так и не родится...

_Июнь, 1997 год_

Он очнулся ночью от холодных капель дождя и дикой боли. В первые секунды Гарри не мог понять, что происходит, а потом нахлынули воспоминания вместе со страхом и паникой.

Где Северус! Неужели Упивающиеся схватили его?

Юноша попытался подняться. Он не мог понять, почему пролежал здесь несколько часов. Сев не мог бросить его умирать! Не мог ведь?..

_«Я не хочу ничего знать! Я не хочу этого ребенка, не хочу! Придумай, что хочешь, но я не желаю ничего слышать об этом. Реши как-нибудь эту проблему!»_

Нет! Сев не сделал бы...

Ребенок!

Гарри закричал от боли, страха и отчаяния. Он сидел на земле под проливным дождем, не в силах подняться. А потом, когда не осталось больше слез, накатилась усталость. Он устал... ужасно устал. Устал притворяться и лгать своим родителям и Северусу, устал быть сильным, устал от тайн, устал от потерь...

И тут он вспомнил о заклинании, которое нашел в книге о мужской беременности. Палочка! Гарри нащупал ее и почувствовал знакомое тепло.

А спустя секунду он услышал, как бьется сердце его малыша.

Он был жив! Его ребенок был жив! Надо добраться до Хогвартса, до больничного крыла!

Гарри попытался взять себя в руки и огляделся по сторонам. Что-то изменилось... Хогсмид стал другим, разросся... Но как такое может быть? Если только...

Ну, конечно! Он вернулся в свое время! Но как!

Заклинание... Оно попало в медальон... Каким-то образом этот медальон не только спас жизнь ему и ребенку, но и вернул в будущее...

Но тогда ему нельзя возвращаться в Хогвартс... Не сейчас.

Гарри заставил себя подняться с холодной земли. Визжащая Хижина была совсем рядом. Он побудет там, пока не прекратится дождь, а утром решит, что делать дальше.

Еще несколько шагов... Вот и старая развалина. Из последних сил Гарри толкнул покосившуюся дверь и, оказавшись в тепле, потерял сознание.

Тепло... Неудобная кровать... Боль... Чьи-то нежные прикосновения, и незнакомый голос шепчет что-то успокаивающе. Сладковато-горький вкус зелья и запах волшебных трав...

Сев... Сев, это ты? Сев...

Боль... Зелье, дарящее сон... Встревоженный голос... Боль... Сны...

_Северус держит на руках ребенка – маленького темноглазого мальчика с непослушными волосами и заплаканным личиком._

_- Я же говорил, что не хочу ребенка, Поттер. Я сам избавлюсь от него. _

_- Сев! Вернись, Сев! - но что-то держит его, не позволяет сдвинуться с места, а плач ребенка становится все тише и тише. И Гарри вдруг понимает, что его держит – он снова на кладбище, привязан к могиле отца Тома, а вокруг его друзья. В их глазах отвращение, их палочки направлены на него, и зеленые молнии несутся навстречу... _

_В зеленых глазах Лили слезы и ненависть._

_- Как ты мог, Гарри! Ты ведь мог все изменить, ты мог спасти нас, спасти Сириуса! _

_- А чего ты ожидала от слизеринца, Лили? – спрашивает Джеймс. _

_Питер смеется. У него нет одного пальца и крысиный хвост. Гарри хочет поймать его и доказать, что Сириус невиновен. Он бежит за проклятой крысой по незнакомым улицам и оказывается возле заброшенного двухэтажного дома. Вокруг дома высокая трава и разбитое стекло, а верхний этаж почти разрушен. Гарри заглядывает в разбитое окно первого этажа и видит профессора Снейпа, который стоит возле двери. Профессор произносит заклинание, и дверь исчезает. Северус поднимает голову и смотрит прямо на Гарри своими холодными серыми глазами..._

Гарри!

Кто-то встряхнул его за плечи, вырывая из непонятного сна.

Кто вы! Откуда вы знаете мое имя?

Успокойся, Гарри, - женщина улыбнулась, присаживаясь на край кровати.

Как вы меня нашли? Где я?

Ты не помнишь, как попал сюда? Вообще ничего не помнишь? - в голосе женщины зазвучало беспокойство. – Ты помнишь, как попал в свое время?

Как... кто вы такая! Откуда вам все это известно!

Значит, помнишь, - усмехнулась незнакомка. – И я тебя не находила. Я только хотела переждать дождь в этой хижине, а ты потерял сознание прямо на пороге. Ты чуть не потерял своего ребенка.

Как вы узнали? – прошептал Гарри. – И почему вы помогли мне?

Как я могла тебе не помочь? Это большая редкость даже...

Даже где? – спросил Гарри, с интересом разглядывая женщину. На вид ей было не больше тридцати. Темные волосы собраны в высокую прическу, а в голубых глазах притаилась грусть. А вот ее мантия... Гарри никогда раньше не видел ничего подобного, разве что на иллюстрациях в учебнике по Истории Магии. – И как все-таки вы узнали мое имя?

Ну, для меня это не проблема, - она взглянула Гарри прямо в глаза, и юноша все понял.

Вы – легелементор! И вы знаете, что со мной случилось... Но кто вы?

Гарри, успокойся. Я совершенно случайно оказалась в этом месте... Хотя... Ты знаешь, что это такое? – спросила она, доставая что-то из кармана.

Это медальон, который подарил Северус! Этот медальон спас мне жизнь...

Нет, Гарри. Магия ребенка спасла тебя, а этот медальон простой Маховик Времени.

Женщина произнесла заклинание на латыни, и серебристое облако окутало медальон.

Ну, конечно! Этот Маховик Времени был переделан – он был настроен на ту дату, в которую ты вернулся, и его могло активизировать только Смертельное Проклятие.

Но как это получилось? И как вы об этом узнали?

Женщина загадочно улыбнулась.

Я знаю, кто сделал этот Маховик Времени, Гарри.

Ничего не понимаю, - простонал Гарри. – Вы еще хуже, чем Дамблдор! Он тоже все время говорит загадками!

Я все тебе объясню, обещаю, - серьезно сказала женщина. – А сейчас тебе надо принять зелье и выспаться.

Она вышла и вернулась через минуту с дымящимся зельем.

Вот, выпей. И не смотри на меня так! У меня была целая неделя, чтобы убить тебя.

Гарри фыркнул и послушно выпил зелье, оказавшееся весьма приятным на вкус.

Но свое имя вы хотя бы можете мне сказать? – пробормотал он, зевая. – И почему у вас такой странный акцент?

Незнакомка улыбнулась.

Конечно, Гарри. Меня зовут Ровена Равенкло.

Так вы действительно та самая Ровена? – в очередной раз спросил Гарри, поставив на стол свой чай. – Но как вы сюда попали? Или вы бессмертны?

Ровена улыбнулась.

Нет, Гарри, я не бессмертна. Выпей зелье, и я все тебе расскажу.

Ой, это не то зелье, что вы мне давали ночью, - скривился юноша, но все-таки выпил отвратительную на вкус жидкость.

То было снотворное, Гарри, а это зелье для стабилизации твоей магии.

А что с ней не так?

Взаимодействие смертельного проклятия и магии твоего ребенка привело к небольшому магическому шоку. Ну, как нервный срыв у магглов, - поспешила объяснить волшебница, увидев недоумение на лице Гарри. – Твой магический баланс уже был нарушен из-за беременности, а перемещение во времени сразу после Авады Кедавры только ухудшило твое здоровье. Именно из-за шока ты чуть не потерял ребенка и не погиб сам. Но опасность уже позади.

А каким образом магия ребенка смогла защитить меня от смертельного проклятия?

Это очень древняя магия, Гарри. Очень сильная. Волшебники уже много веков пытаются узнать, почему в одних случаях магия ребенка спасает от смертельного проклятия, а в других нет. Пока все приходят лишь к одному выводу – это особенная магия, которую невозможно объяснить и исследовать, особенное контрзаклятие, которое нельзя разобрать на составляющие с помощью арифмантики. Это такая же особенная магия, как и та, что создала твоего ребенка. Я знаю, что ты не принимал зелье, Гарри.

В той книге было написано...

Что мужская беременность без помощи зелья возможна лишь в том случае, если двое волшебников очень сильно любят друг друга и хотят связать свои судьбы, пусть даже и подсознательно.

Значит это правда... Я... я подумал... А почему вы так уверены, что я не принимал зелье?

Я – Целитель, Гарри. Это такой же дар, как и способность Салазара разговаривать с животными.

С животными? Я думал, что Слизерин мог говорить только со змеями!

А еще ты думал, что он ненавидел магглов и уничтожал магглорожденных с помощью василиска. Нет, Салазар никого не уничтожал, а своего змея он нашел в Запретном Лесу, когда тот был совсем крошечным и умирал от голода. Мерлин уже несколько лет живет в замке и не обидел даже жабы. Так что совсем не обязательно было его убивать.

Мерлин? – тупо переспросил Гарри. – Салазар Слизерин назвал василиска Мерлин! Он случайно не является предком нашего Хагрида?

Не знаю, Гарри, - улыбнулась Ровена. – Но он точно не монстр, убивающий несчастных магглов. А почему ты вдруг решил, что принял зелье?

Вы же сами сказали, что двое волшебников должны любить друг друга, а Сев... Он не хочет ребенка...

Гарри, он просто испугался и растерялся, он...

Нет! Вы не понимаете! Он хотел, чтобы я избавился от этого ребенка!

Именно поэтому ты не захотел возвращаться в Хогвартс? Ты боишься?

Мне приснилось, что он забрал моего малыша, - чуть слышно прошептал Гарри. – Я не могу вернуться. Профессор Снейп ненавидел меня, я... я не знаю, что он может сделать. К тому же, Министерство... Никто не поверит в историю о перемещении во времени. Они решат, что Северус сам приготовил это зелье. Фадж использует любую возможность, чтобы отомстить мне.

Они думают, что ты погиб.

Тем лучше! Я уеду, и никто не будет меня искать! Мой ребенок будет в безопасности!

Я не стану тебя переубеждать, Гарри. По крайней мере, не сейчас. Мы еще вернемся к этой теме, а сейчас тебе нужно отдохнуть.

Но вы не рассказали мне, как попали в наше время! – юноша попытался встать, но Ровена протянула ему кружку со снотворным.

Я никуда не ухожу, Гарри, не волнуйся. Когда ты немного отдохнешь, я все тебе расскажу.

Значит, этот Маховик Времени создали вы? – Гарри с интересом рассматривал медальон, на котором был выгравирован юноша. - И это тот же самый Маховик Времени, который нашел Сев во время отработки? Но как так получилось?

Ровена улыбнулась.

Когда я вернусь в свое время, то наложу на этот медальон заклинание, и только твой Северус сможет найти его. Этот Маховик Времени активирует только Смертельное Проклятие, и таким образом магия ребенка спасет тебя, а медальон вернет в свое время, в тот день, когда я тебя найду.

Если бы я не попал в прошлое, то вы бы не переделывали этот Маховик Времени? И если бы Северус не нашел его, то я не смог бы вернуться в свое время? Но как я попал в прошлое? Дамблдор так и не смог объяснить мне это.

Я тоже не смогу. Ты изменил прошлое. Даже не прошлое. Ты создал то будущее, в котором ты родился и смог победить Вольдеморта. Ты создал то будущее, в котором Северус Снейп стал шпионом, а твои родители полюбили друг друга. Ты создал будущее, в котором Вольдеморт не смог убить маленького мальчика.

Но если бы я не попал в прошлое, то, возможно, мои родители были бы живы, а Сев... Если бы он не победил Малфоя на дуэли, то Вольдеморт не заинтересовался бы им.

Ты не можешь этого знать, Гарри. К тому же, твоя мать была магглорожденная, она все равно была в опасности. А твой отец? Да, без влияния Лили Эванс он не оказался бы в Ордене, но смог бы ты уважать того человека, каким он становился? Вспомни, Гарри! Вспомни, каким он был в начале года. Каким был твой крестный.

Для них было бы лучше, если бы они остались живы!

А для тебя? О чем думал ты, когда пытался спасти Рона, который тебя предал, или Северуса, или Сириуса и Питера от дементоров? Что было лучше для тебя?

Откуда вы все это знаете!

Ты был неделю без сознания, а я скучала. Что я еще могла делать, если не копаться в твоих воспоминаниях? – Ровена виновато улыбнулась, заметив возмущение на лице юноши. – Прости. Сначала это была необходимость – я должна была знать, что с тобой произошло, чтобы спасти тебя. А потом я увлеклась.

Гарри обиженно засопел.

Ладно, пока ты на меня дуешься, я займусь обедом.

Она вернулась через несколько минут с подносом, который обычно ставили в Большом Зале.

А откуда у вас хогвартская посуда? – с интересом спросил Гарри, забыв про свою обиду.

Из Хогвартса, конечно. Уж не думаешь ли ты, что я буду что-то готовить сама?

Дамблдор знает, что вы здесь!

А причем здесь он? Мне приносят еду домовые эльфы. Они служат Хогвартсу, а я могу управлять этим замком, в каком бы времени не находилась.

Замок слушается вас? И Директора? Поэтому Амбридж не могла попасть в кабинет Дамблдора?

Конечно. Замок слушается и меня, и других Основателей, а так же тех Директоров, которых сам выбирает. Мы не просто построили волшебную школу, Гарри, мы вложили в этот замок часть своей магии, все самое важное для нас, все, что мы хотели передать будущему волшебному миру, - с горечью сказала Ровена. – А в результате... Всю нашу историю, наши судьбы переврали. Салазара сделали монстром, Хельгу наивной тупицей, а Годрика глупцом! Все наши летописи, учебники и личные дневники уничтожены! Я пересмотрела всю Запретную Секцию и не нашла ни одной книги о создании Хогвартса, ни одного нашего дневника. И не говори мне, что виновато время. Мы писали историю Хогвартса, мы вели личные дневники, мы писали первые учебники, по которым проводили занятия.

Возможно, был пожар...

Нет, Гарри. Мы учли все. На каждый пергамент было наложено несколько заклинаний – от огня, от сырости, от уничтожения временем, от грызунов. Но я не нашла НИЧЕГО.

А может вы их спрятали? Может вы были вынуждены это сделать, просто в вашем времени этого еще не произошло?

Ровена во все глаза смотрела на Гарри.

Я должна кое-что проверить... Я скоро вернусь! Не вставай и не используй магию!

Она вернулась через час в прекрасном настроении, но на все расспросы юноши отвечать категорически отказалась.

А вы мне так и не объяснили, как я попал в прошлое, - Гарри решил получить ответ хотя бы на один вопрос.

Ты должен был попасть в прошлое, чтобы создать то будущее, которое знал. В каждом человеке, даже в маггле, есть магия. Просто не у всех она проявляется.

Это как с генами?

С чем?

Простите, - смутился Гарри. – В ваше время еще ничего не знали о генетике. Я подумал, что наверное у нас есть ген, который у некоторых людей доминантный, и тогда магия проявляется, а у большинства людей этот ген рецессивный, и мы их называем магглами. И это объясняет, почему в некоторых маггловских семьях рождаются дети с магическими способностями! А сквибы рождаются в результате мутации гена!

Гарри, - ласково сказала Ровена. – Я не знаю, что такое ген. Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе объяснила, каким образом, ты попал в прошлое? Или ты настаиваешь, чтобы я пошла изучать эту вашу генетику?

Простите...

Так вот. Как я уже сказал, в каждом человеке есть магия. А еще магия есть в замках, волшебных школах, на местах древних захоронений, и эта магия намного сильнее, чем магия любого самого могущественного волшебника. Например, магия Хогвартса сильнее, чем магия каждого Основателя в отдельности. Но есть и Высшая Магия, которая следит за соблюдением магического баланса. Мы не знаем, как это происходит. Возможно, есть какая-то разумная сила, возможно, магия на земле сама стабилизируется, но как бы то ни было, а нарушить этот магический баланс невозможно, и для стабилизации магии происходят необъяснимые явления. Ты, например, оказался в прошлом, чтобы создать такое будущее, в котором Вольдеморт будет уничтожен. Необъяснимые явления привели к тому, что встретились четыре незнакомых волшебника и создали первую магическую школу. Мое появление в этом времени тоже не случайно...

Я думал, вы хотели проверить Маховик Времени.

Нет, Гарри. Я собиралась изменить прошлое, собиралась спасти человека, который умер несколько лет назад, а вместо этого попала в далекое будущее.

А вы поняли почему вы сюда попали?

Ровена улыбнулась.

Да, я поняла. Чтобы изменить будущее. Ваше будущее.

Сердце ребенка начинает функционировать к концу 8-й недели беременности.


	10. Воспоминания

**Глава десятая. Воспоминания**

_- Гарри, как же ты изменился! – Гермиона чуть не задушила его в объятиях. – Ты решил отпустить волосы? А тебе идет. Намного лучше, чем раньше._

_- Гермиона, дай ему хоть слово сказать! – усмехнулся Рон. – Ты и в правду изменился, приятель._

_Через несколько минут друзья сидели в купе Хогвартс-экспресса и делились впечатлениями о каникулах. Точнее делились впечатлениями Рон и Гермиона, а Гарри слушал их, поглаживая Хедвиг._

_Не смотря на обещания Ордена, Гарри все лето провел у Дурслей._

_- Как было у твоих родственников? Мы все время просили Дамблдора, чтобы он разрешил тебе провести лето в Норе или в Хогвартсе, но он сказал, что это слишком опасно._

_- Я знаю, Гермиона. Дамблдор приходил несколько раз к Дурслям и все мне объяснил. И им тоже. _

_- Хотел бы я видеть лица твоего дяди и кузена, когда директор к ним заявился, - хмыкнул Рон. _

_- Дамблдор подарил мне мыслеслив, так что я вам покажу, - улыбнулся Гарри. _

_- Мыслеслив?! Настоящий мыслеслив? _

_- Да, Рон, настоящий мыслеслив. Вспомни прошлый год и поймешь, зачем он мне нужен. А если честно, это были чуть ли не самые лучшие каникулы. Дурсли оставили меня в покое, а я смог найти для себя интересное занятие._

_- Только не говори, что ты учился._

_- Рон! – возмущенный вопль Гермионы разбудил задремавшего кота, и тот с обиженным видом забрался под сидение._

_- Нет, конечно. Я подружился с нашим новым соседом._

_- С магглом?_

_- Ну и что тут такого, Рон? Крис классный парень, и у меня впервые в жизни было нормальное лето. Он... он помог мне не думать о Сириусе._

_- Это самое главное, - тихо сказала Гермиона._

_Гарри улыбнулся._

_- А еще Крис сказал, что я выгляжу очень сексуально с длинными волосами. Правда, когда я признался, что волшебник, он решил, что Дурсли правы, и я псих, и мы... Что? Надеюсь, у вас нет проблем с тем, что мне нравятся парни?_

_Гермиона_ _закусила губу и перевела взгляд с Рона на Гарри._

_- В магическом мире, в Англии во всяком случае, это не очень хорошо, Гарри. На это плохо смотрят. Очень плохо. Но ты ведь этого не знал и просто хотел немного поэкспериментировать, так? И мы никому об этом не расскажем, правда, Рон?_

_Рон_ _кивнул и отвел глаза._

_- А в Хогвартсе мы найдем тебе симпатичную девочку, и никто даже не узнает об этом разговоре, - продолжила Гермиона._

_- Что за чушь! Я не собираюсь притворяться и лгать! И я не хочу находить никаких симпатичных девочек! Сейчас конец двадцатого века, Гермиона!_

_Рон_ _поднялся и не говоря ни слова вышел из купе. _

_- И это только начало, Гарри, - тихо сказала Гермиона. – Лучше одумайся, а то дальше будет хуже._

- Гарри, тебе пора принимать зелье, - голос Ровены прогнал ненавистное воспоминание. – Ты опять думал о Северусе?

- Нет. О моих бывших друзьях.

- Они ошиблись, Гарри. Они были детьми.

- Они меня предали, понимаете?! Предали! А те, кто не предал – мертвы. У меня никого здесь не осталось, никого! Кроме Министра, который сделает все, чтобы мне отомстить.

Ровена вздохнула.

- Ты ошибаешься, Гарри, как же ты ошибаешься. Но я помогу тебе, чтобы ты не решил.

- Вы опять уходите?

В последние дни Ровена постоянно куда-то исчезала, но регулярно появлялась, чтобы приготовить зелья. Гарри, который почти поправился за эту неделю, подозревал, что волшебница уже ни раз пользовалась своим Маховиком Времени, а так же исследовала весь Хогвартс и Министерство Магии.

- Да, я вернусь вечером. Постарайся не думать о плохом, Гарри. Это никак не способствует твоему выздоровлению.

Не думать о плохом... Легко сказать. Гарри вздохнул. Он пытался не думать, но воспоминания накатывали неожиданно... Как сейчас.

Гермиона оказалась тогда права. Дальше действительно стало хуже. Не сразу, нет. Рон сдержал слово и никому ничего не сказал, и даже делал вид, что они по-прежнему друзья. Наверное, надеялся, что Гарри передумает, что это окажется ошибкой или шуткой, что все будет, как раньше. А потом, в конце сентября все изменилось.

Гарри так и не узнал, кто подслушал его разговор с Джинни на берегу озера. Но на следующий день совы с вопиллерами буквально атаковали гриффиндорский стол. Были и просто письма – авторы одних были уверены, что это все ужасная ошибка, клевета, в то время, как в остальных его уговаривали одуматься и признать, что он просто увлекся. А еще была статья в "Пророке", из-за которой все началось. Гарри очень долго хранил ее, перечитывая снова и снова, пока не запомнил наизусть каждое слово. Эта статья стала напоминанием того, что он собирался сделать – отомстить за своих родителей и навсегда исчезнуть из этого проклятого мира. Но все это было позже...

А в то утро Большой Зал уже опустел, а Гарри сидел и смотрел на кучку пепла – все, что осталось от вопиллера Молли Уизли. Миссис Уизли... мама Рона... ее первый рождественский подарок все еще хранился в самом низу сундука. Гарри давно уже вырос из изумрудного свитера, но доставал иногда, вспоминая свое первое Рождество в Хогвартсе или ее объятия тогда, после Турнира.

Он не знал своей матери, тогда не знал. Только голос, неясный образ в зеркале Еиналеж и серебристый призрак на кладбище. И сидя в опустевшем Большом Зале, Гарри не мог не думать о Лили – был бы это ее вопиллер, будь она жива, стыдилась бы она его или презирала.

_- Я горжусь, что у меня будет такой крестник. И если бы Лили и Джеймс знали, что ты их сын, они тоже гордились бы тобой._

Гарри улыбнулся в темноте, вспоминая Лили – их занятия с Джеймсом и Северусом, ее по-доброму насмешливый взгляд, дружеские шутки и последний разговор, когда они сидели обнявшись на берегу озера.

_- Все будет хорошо, Себастьян. Ты справишься и без него. Ты уже любишь этого ребенка, я чувствую это. Ты будешь прекрасным отцом. _

- Опять не спишь, - укоризненно сказала Ровена, неожиданно появившаяся в комнате.

- Я думал о маме. А вы опять путешествуете во времени. Министерства Магии на вас нету.

- Есть, - помрачнев сказала Основательница.

Гарри ничего не ответил, и Ровена тихо вышла из комнаты.

Юноша подошел к окну, за которым притаилась ночь. Желтоватая луна слабо освещала Хогсмид, а звезды были близко-близко, как в ту ночь, когда пантера и гриффон впервые бежали по Запретному Лесу.

Гарри зажмурился, словно надеясь прогнать воспоминания. Не думать о Севе, не сейчас, никогда. Надо уехать, исчезнуть, чтобы никто из них не смог его найти.

_В тот день он сидел один в Большом Зале, уставясь невидящими глазами на остатки вопиллера, пока не пришел Дамблдор. _

_В кабинете директора Гарри ждала чашка горячего чая и лимонные дольки, Фоукс, чья песня впервые не смогла согреть мальчика и грусть в голубых глазах Альбуса._

_- Боюсь, что миссис Уизли немного погорячилась, Гарри, - мягко сказал директор. – Я уверен, когда ты объяснишь, что эта статья не более, чем чья-то глупая выдумка..._

_- Я не объясню._

_- Гарри, я понимаю твою обиду, но.._

_- Нет. Вы не понимаете. Я ничего ей не объясню, потому что это правда. Все – от первого до последнего слова._

_- Гарри, ты еще так молод... Завтра ты сфотографируешься с красивой сверстницей, а послезавтра об этой статье забудут. И не будет косых взглядов, вопиллеров и ссор с друзьями. _

_- Я не буду притворяться, профессор._

_- Ты можешь многое изменить, Гарри. Возможно, ты сможешь прожить совершенно другую жизнь. Все твое будущее зависит от одного-единственного выбора. Я могу пригласить сюда корреспондента "Пророка", и завтра все снова будет в порядке. Ты получишь письма с извинениями и.._

_- Нет, профессор. Я могу оставить Хогвартс, если Министерство посчитает, что такие, как я, не достойны учиться в школе._

_- Мальчик мой..., - в глазах Дамблдора не было ни жалости, ни отвращения, - твой чай остыл. Ты понимаешь, что дальше будет только хуже?_

_- Гермиона сказала это месяц назад. Я понимаю. _

_- Если тебе когда-нибудь понадобится помощь, Хогвартс для тебя открыт. Только не забывай об этом никогда... – Альбус смотрел куда-то вдаль, то ли в будущее, то ли в прошлое, и Гарри впервые за пять лет стало страшно в присутствии директора._

_- Я пойду?_

_- Да, конечно, ступай, - кивнул Дамблдор, но когда мальчик подошел к двери, остановил его._

_- Я только хотел тебе сказать насчет Молли, Гарри. Чем сильнее мы любим кого-то, тем больнее раним, совершенно этого не желая. Нам почему-то кажется, что мы знаем, что лучше для наших близких, что мы сможем сделать их такими, какими хотим. Ты понимаешь, что я хочу сказать?_

_- Миссис Уизли любит меня и хочет, чтобы я был счастлив? Я понимаю, профессор. Вот только ее взгляды о моем счастье расходятся с моими собственными._

_- Не забывай, что я сказал, Гарри. Хогвартс навсегда останется твоим домом, даже через много лет._

Хогвартс... Совсем близко. Можно пойти к Дамблдору, и тот поможет, как и обещал.

_«Ты всегда можешь рассчитывать на меня, Гарри, - улыбнулся Сириус в гостиной своего дома.»_

_«Я навсегда останусь твоим другом, Гарри, чтобы там не говорили мои родители и Рон, - шепнула Джинни в Большом Зале, смахнув со стола остатки вопиллера.»_

Они обещали быть всегда рядом – Сев, Сириус, Рон и Гермиона, Джинни, даже Ремус... Юноша зло усмехнулся и отчаянно заморгал. Никогда... Никогда больше он не поверит пустым обещаниям. Не вернется в Хогвартс и не попросит защиты у Дамблдора. Тем более, что директор уже отвернулся от него когда-то.

_- Я должен пойти, профессор Дамблдор! Неужели вы не понимаете?! Джинни была моим другом, я... _

_- Я все понимаю, Гарри, но ты останешься в Хогвартсе. Так будет лучше и для тебя, и для всех остальных, - спокойно сказал Дамблдор, словно речь шла об отмене отработки._

_- Для меня? Вы знаете, что лучше для меня?! Для меня было бы лучше уничтожить Волдеморта..._

_- Ты еще не готов. Ты не сможешь победить его. Возможно, через год, но не сейчас. _

_Какой-то кошмар. Бред. Или чья-то очень мерзкая шутка. Кто-то, наверное, просто выпил многосущное зелье и теперь издевается над ним. Этот человек не был похож на Дамблдора, которого Гарри знал уже пять лет. Или не знал?..._

_- И поэтому я не могу попрощаться со своим единственным другом? _

_- Ну, ты же сам понимаешь, Гарри - как только ты покинешь Хогвартс, Волдеморт об этом узнает и попытается похитить или убить тебя._

_- Ну и пусть! Мне все равно! – он даже не понимал, что кричит, не чувствовал Фоукса, который пытался успокоить его своей песней._

_- А о других людях ты подумал? О Молли и Артуре? Они уже потеряли дочь. Ты хочешь, чтобы они потеряли кого-то еще по твоей вине? _

_- Да как вы..._

_- Я не думал, что такой эгоист, Гарри, - перебил его Дамблдор. – Ты не думаешь ни о своих друзьях, ни об учителях. Твое присутствие на похоронах подвергнет их опасности. К тому же..., - директор вздохнул, - Не хотел этого говорить, но ты не оставляешь мне выбора. Уизли просили, чтобы ты не приходил. Они не хотят тебя видеть._

_Несколько минут Гарри молчал._

_- Я никогда вам этого не прощу, - сказал он возле двери. – Но не волнуйтесь. Я убью Волдеморта и отомщу за своих родителей, Сириуса и Джинни._

После этого Гарри не пропускал ни одного урока и проводил в библиотеке больше времени, чем Гермиона. К Рождеству он выучил всю школьную программу и попросил Снейпа о дополнительных занятиях. Тот согласился со злобной ухмылкой и сделал все, чтобы превратить жизнь своего самого ненавистного ученика в ад.

А Гарри молчал. Не отвечал на злобные насмешки и прямые оскорбление, только спокойно отражал заклятия и закрывал свое сознание. Он молчал на переменах, в Большом Зале и в гостиной Гриффиндора, отвечая лишь на вопросы преподавателей во время уроков. Первокурсники стали бояться его, бывшие друзья сторонились, а учителя были слишком заняты войной, чтобы переживать из-за депрессии одного из учеников. И только Снейп продолжал издеваться снова и снова.

_- Поднимайся, Поттер! Ты просто жалкое ничтожество, а не Надежда-Волшебного-Мира. Ты ведь хотел испытать на себе Непростительные Проклятия?_

_- Да. Если это все, на что вы способны профессор, то я разочарован._

_- Круцио! _

_- Вот теперь лучше, - усмехнулся через пару минут Гарри, сплевывая кровь. – А моих родителей вы так же ненавидели?_

_- Ты такой же, как они, - прошипел Снейп с ненавистью._

_- Спасибо за комплимент, профессор. Я приду завтра в это время?_

_- Из-за них тоже погибли невинные люди, Поттер, спасая их никчемные жизни. У вас это, видимо, семейное._

_Гарри вздрогнул и ничего не ответил. В глазах профессора Снейпа была ни злоба, ни насмешка, ни раздражение, и даже не ненависть, а что-то более страшное и сильное._

Ровена подошла к кровати и поправила одеяло.

- Он спит, - сказала она своему спутнику.

- Что ж... Поговорим, когда он проснется. Времени у нас предостаточно.


	11. Ворон и Змея

**Глава 11. Ворон и Змея**

- Доброе утро, - поздоровался Гарри, заходя в комнату, из которой Ровена сделала кухню. – Как вы думаете, я скоро смогу... Вы же обещали никому обо мне не рассказывать! – он в ужасе уставился на незнакомца, чье лицо было скрыто капюшоном.

- Я обещала не рассказывать о тебе Дамблдору, Северусу и твоим друзьям, - спокойно ответила Ровена, продолжая пить кофе. – Садись завтракать, Гарри. Тебе нужны силы.

- Неужели вы не понимаете, что завтра весь магический мир узнает о моем возвращении?! И кто он вообще такой?

- Да, Ровена, ты была права насчет этого юноши, - проговорил незнакомец, откидывая капюшон.

Это был не очень высокий, чуть полноватый мужчина лет сорока с волнистыми темными волосами до плеч. Его здоровый румянец, пухлые щеки и смеющиеся темные глаза чем-то напомнили Гарри Санта-Клауса.

- А вы кто? Санта-Клаус в молодости? – огрызнулся невыспавшийся и голодный Гарри, чьи гормоны этим утром явно взбунтовались.

Ровена и «Санта-Клаус» понимающе переглянулись.

- Гарри, покушай, выпей зелье, а потом поговорим, - строго сказала Ровена. – Кстати, а кто такой Санта-Клаус?

- Маггловская выдумка, чтобы детей на Рождество обманывать – старый бородатый дед в красных штанах, который ездит на оленях , лазит по трубам и засовывает подарки в поношенные носки, - объяснил Гарри, набрасываясь на яичницу с сосисками, шоколадным маслом и солеными огурцами.

- С бородатым дедом в красных штанах меня еще не сравнивали, - усмехнулся незнакомец. – Неужели действительно похож?

- Ну, есть немного. Если вам бороду приклеить, надеть парик и красные штаны, то вылитый Санта-Клаус. Ну, еще можно по носу чем-то ударить, чтобы он был покрасневшим и опухшим. Для большего сходства.

- Спасибо, молодой человек, отличная идея! Надо будет попробовать как-нибудь произвести впечатление на коллег. А нос можно сделать покрасневшим и с помощью магии.

Ровена, видимо привыкшая к странному чувству юмора своего знакомого, рассмеялась.

- Не стоит дарить ему такие идеи, Гарри.

- А кто он такой?

- «Он» все еще здесь, молодой человек, и пока вам совершенно незачем знать мое имя. Но не стоит беспокоиться – я не собираюсь рассказывать «магическому миру» о вашем возвращении. И убивать вас тоже не собираюсь. Пока.

- Это должно меня успокоить?

«Санта-Клаус» лишь пожал плечами и вернулся к «Ежедневному Пророку», давая понять, что разговор окончен.

- Так о чем ты хотел меня спросить, Гарри? – нарушила напряженное молчание Ровена.

- Когда я смогу снова использовать магию и уехать отсюда?

- Думаю, дней через десять.

- А на какие деньги молодой человек собирается выехать из страны и начать новую жизнь? – насмешливо поинтересовался незнакомец, не отрываясь от газеты. - Или молодой человек забыл, что считается погибшим, а значит, все его счета заморожены и находятся под наблюдением Министерства? И куда вы собрались ехать? Вы разве не в курсе, что после войны отслеживаются все магические способы перемещения в другие страны, а чтобы уехать маггловским способом, нужно иметь настоящие документы?

- Я... нет... я не подумал... Что же мне теперь делать?!

- Ну, ты можешь быть хорошим послушным мальчиком и обратиться за помощью к профессору Дамблдору, закончить школу...

- Нет! Я не останусь в Англии! Вы не понимаете, но я должен уехать, должен!

- Какой же ты еще мальчишка, - покачал головой «Санта-Клаус». – Глупый, упрямый мальчишка. Что ж... Если ты действительно хочешь уехать, то надо все обдумать, решить, где достать деньги и документы, узнать, куда ты можешь уехать... Ты подумал, как отнесутся магглы к беременному мужчине?

- Нет, - чуть слышно прошептал Гарри.

- Я в этом и не сомневался. Ты должен уезжать в страну, где магическое сообщество относится к таким, как ты, не так, как в Англии, где сможешь обратиться к колдомедикам, не рискуя оказать в Азкабане. Необходимо достать документы и деньги, придумать историю, возможно изменить внешность.

- Но как же я все это узнаю? И где достану деньги?

- Возможно, мы с Ровеной сможем тебе помочь, - улыбнулся незнакомец. – Но тебе придется оказать нам небольшую услугу. Даже две услуги.

- И что это за услуги?

- Терпение, молодой человек. Сначала я расскажу, что мы можем предложить, а ты решишь, подходит это или нет. 1000 лет назад Ровена открыла небольшой счет на имя Себастьяна Паркера. Как ты понимаешь, за это время там наросло немного процентов, и мы могли бы передать тебе ключ от этого сейфа. К тому же, я понял, как достать тебе маггловские документы – необходимо взять твой паспорт и свидетельство о рождении у Дурслей, а имя и год рождения исправить легко.

Гарри рассмеялся.

- У Дурслей?! Да они меня и на порог не пустят! И уж тем более не станут отдавать документы!

- Тебе, может, и не будут, а вот если мы с Ровеной к тебе присоединимся, то, наверное, они изменят отношение к магическому миру, - недобро улыбнулся «Санта-Клаус», и Гарри стало даже немного жаль Дурслей.

- А еще, - вмешалась в разговор Ровена, - я, кажется, знаю, куда тебе стоит уехать. Есть несколько мест, и ты сможешь все обдумать и выбрать. Тебя устраивает такая помощь?

- Смотря, что вы хотите взамен.

«Санта-Клаус» одобрительно улыбнулся.

- А ведь можешь, если захочешь. Как я уже говорил, тебе придется нам оказать пару небольших услуг, одна из которых связана с твоим ребенком, а вторая...

- Я не отдам вам ребенка! – перебил его Гарри.

- Гарри, успокойся! – вмешалась Ровена. – Никто не собирается забирать у тебя твоего ребенка, а ты, Салазар, выбирай выражения!

- Салазар??!!

- Да, Гарри, этот болтун и есть самый великий и ужасный волшебник, которым вас пугают уже несколько столетий. А теперь, успокойся, и выслушай, о чем мы хотим тебя попросить.

- Я представлял Слизерина совершенно другим, - растерянно прошептал Гарри.

- Не сомневаюсь, - сердито буркнул Салазар. – Наверное, ты представлял меня красноглазым чудовищем со змеиной чешуей.

- Ну, не совсем, конечно.

- Хватит, мальчики. Гарри, это действительно Салазар Слизерин, и он не чудовище, и твоего ребенка забирать не собирается. Правда, наша просьба действительно связана с ребенком, но ты от этого только выиграешь.

- Что вы хотите? – слова Ровены совсем не успокоили Гарри, и он продолжал стоять, с подозрением смотря на Основателей.

- Видите ли, молодой человек, мы с Ровеной обеспокоены состоянием нашего рода. Точнее, отсутствием наследников. Ровена так и не вышла замуж, а моего наследника ты убил. Я не виню тебя, конечно, я и сам бы его убил, но факт остается фактом – ни у меня, ни у Ровены в этом времени нет потомков.

- И как это связано с моим ребенком?

- Мы хотим, чтобы твой ребенок был нашим наследником, Гарри, - улыбнулась Ровена. – Он будет обладать нашими способностями, частью нашей магии и сможет продолжить наш род.

- А такое вообще возможно?

- Несколько заклинаний, молодой человек, и у вашего ребенка будет не два, а четыре родителя, - улыбнулся Салазар.

- То есть вы измените его ДНК? И у моего малыша будут не только наши с Северусом гены, но и ваши тоже?

- Ох, Гарри, Салазар не знает, что такое гены, но я недавно прочитала несколько книжек в одном маггловском университете и теперь понимаю, о чем ты говоришь. Да, мы действительно изменим ДНК ребенка. И твое тоже – если у тебя будут еще дети, то и они будут нашими наследниками.

- Вы только представьте, молодой человек, какое будущее ожидает вашего ребенка – наследника Ровены Равенкло и Салазара Слизерина.

- Я представляю – известность, зависть друзей, куча врагов, очередной идиот Министр, который захочет использовать его в своих целях, лживые репортеры и магические способности, с которыми он не сможет справиться. Я очень хорошо это представляю.

- Неужели в твоей жизни было только плохое? - тихо спросила Ровена. – Неужели это все, что ты можешь вспомнить?

- Я... нет, конечно, но моя известность не принесла мне счастья, и моему ребенку она тоже счастья не принесет. Выберете кого-нибудь другого. Вы найдете тысячу семей, которые готовы будут отдать все, чтобы их ребенок был наследником Основателей.

- И именно поэтому мы не выберем никого из них, - сказал Слизерин. Впервые за все время он говорил серьезно, и Гарри, наконец, увидел в нем великого волшебника, чье имя произносили со страхом и восхищением. – Ты глупый и упрямый ребенок, но, каким-то образом тебе удалось сохранить те качества, которые мы ценим больше всего. И я говорю не только о нас с Ровеной, но и о наших коллегах – Хельге и Годрике. Я уверен, что они согласились бы с этим выбором. И не ожидай, что я буду хвалить тебя, Гарри Поттер, ты и сам хорошо помнишь, что сказала Сортировочная Шляпа. И я не буду говорить, что понимаю тебя – я из другого века, из другой жизни, мне уже давно не шестнадцать, и я почти забыл, что в твоем возрасте все окрашено в более яркие краски. Когда-нибудь эта боль пройдет. Ты станешь сильнее, умнее, научишься использовать свою известность, перестанешь убегать и прятаться и будешь тем лидером, который нужен нашему миру. А пока ты глупый и испуганный мальчишка. Но ты прав – если ты согласишься на наше предложение, то в жизни твоего ребенка будут завистники, враги, люди, которые захотят его использовать... Но ведь ты не сможешь уберечь его от этого, Гарри, даже если он не будет нашим наследником.

- Почему нет?

- Потому что ты Гарри Поттер, который уничтожил Волдеморта. Ты можешь спрятать шрам и изменить имя, но это все равно твоя жизнь. И рано или поздно это будет частью жизни твоего сына или дочери.

- Я смогу уберечь его от всего этого, увезти подальше отсюда.

- Ты сможешь уберечь его от разбитых коленок, разочарований, ошибок и неудач? Тогда тебе придется спрятать его от друзей, приключений, радости и любви, Гарри. Одно не бывает без другого. Слезы сменяются смехом, разочарования новыми радостями, а вместо старых друзей приходят новые.

Ровена подошла к юноше и обняла его за плечи:

- Подумай об этом несколько дней, Гарри, хорошо? Мы поможем тебе уехать, даже если ты не согласишься оказать нам эту услугу. Просто ты действительно идеальный вариант.

- Но почему?

Ровена улыбнулась.

- Потому что Лили Эванс была права – ты будешь замечательным отцом.

- И этого достаточно, чтобы вырастить наследника Основателей? – недоверчиво спросил Гарри.

- Ты будешь воспитывать своего ребенка, а не наследника Основателей, а этого более, чем достаточно. Неужели ты не понимаешь? Только ты сможешь предотвратить повторение истории – второго Риддла, например, или той ситуации, в которой оказался ты.

- Хорошо, я подумаю. А вторая услуга?

- Я узнала, что случилось с нашими дневниками и записями – мы действительно их спрятали. В Тайной Комнате Салазара, между прочим.

- Эта комната была построена не для того, чтобы прятать там монстра, который будет уничтожать грязнокровок, а чтобы сохранить документы. И моего Мерлина убивать было совсем необязательно!

- Простите, конечно, но этот ваш Мерлин пытался меня сожрать и представиться он забыл. Так все ваши записи хранятся в Тайной Комнате? Почему же я ничего не видел?

- Там есть еще одна комната, куда можно попасть только через саму статую. Именно эту комнату и охранял василиск.

- А вы уверены, что Риддл там не был?

- Да, мы все проверили. Все документы и дневники на месте.

- А почему нужно было их прятать?

- Идиоты-министры существовали и тысячу лет назад, - усмехнулся Салазар. – Мы проиграли ту войну, а историю, как ты знаешь, пишут победители, которым было выгодно внести разлад в магическое сообщество. В комнате не только наши записи и дневники, но и книга, в которой записана вся история с момента нашего поражения до уничтожения Волдеморта. Мы знали, что нам не победить Министерство, поэтому смогли заколдовать книгу, чтобы она сама обновлялась и записывала все важные события магического мира. Когда придет время, Гарри, все это должно быть опубликовано.

- Все ваши документы? И эта книга? Но если ваша версия событий не совпадет с версией Министерства, они не допустят этого.

- Тебе будет нелегко.

- Мне?! Меня считают мертвым, я не собираюсь оставаться в Англии, к тому же, Министерство скорее уничтожит меня, чем позволит опубликовать эти документы! Вам стоит поговорить с Дамблдором.

- Нет, Гарри, это твоя война. Время Дамблдора прошло, а у тебя еще все впереди.

- Но я не хочу больше войн! Я убил Волдеморта! Я сделал то, что от меня ожидали. Теперь я хочу жить своей жизнью!

- Глупый ребенок, неужели ты думал, что ты сможешь спокойно жить, убив Волдеморта? Твои битвы только начинаются. Возможно, они будут немного другие, возможно, тебе не надо будет больше убивать темных лордов, но враги в твоей жизни будут всегда. Ты борец, Гарри. Ты не сможешь оставаться в стороне. Когда ты прочтешь эти записи, то поймешь, почему так важно их опубликовать.

- Но я ведь хочу уехать из Англии!

- Рано или поздно ты вернешься, - улыбнулся Салазар. – Когда ты устанешь прятаться и обманывать себя, когда захочешь, чтобы твой ребенок узнал правду, когда будешь готов выяснить отношения с Северусом – не как глупый растерянный мальчишка со своим учителем, а на равных. Ведь ты этого боишься больше всего, Гарри? Что он считает тебя всего лишь своим учеником, которому нужно будет помочь? Пройдет пару лет и ты захочешь сказать ему все, что думаешь. Жаль, что меня при этом не будет.

Ровена рассмеялась, и даже Гарри с трудом сдержал улыбку.

- Я даю тебе пять лет, а потом ты должен вернуться и опубликовать документы.

- Пожалуйста, Гарри, - сказала Ровена, - только ты сможешь это сделать. Только ты сможешь рассказать людям, что произошло на самом деле. Только ты сможешь что-то изменить.

Волшебница нежно коснулась невидимого шрама у него на лбу.

- Я знаю, что ты не выбирал эту жизнь, что ты не хочешь всего этого... Но так получилось... Ты уже не сможешь оставаться просто человеком в толпе. Рано или поздно, но ты будешь вынужден вернуться – или из-за твоего ребенка, или из-за нового темного лорда, или из-за врагов, которые все равно тебя найдут. Но так сможешь помочь нам. Пожалуйста, Гарри, пообещай, что ты вернешься через несколько лет и выполнишь нашу просьбу.

Гарри вздохнул.

- Хорошо. Я сделаю все, чтобы опубликовать ваши документы. Обещаю.


	12. Основатели в гостях у Дурслей

**Глава 12. Основатели в гостях у Дурслей**

- Ты все выучил? – строго спросила Ровена, отмечая что-то на карте.

- Да, я Себастьян Паркер. Мне 18 лет. Мои родители погибли в автокатастрофе, и я решил, что мне необходимо сменить обстановку и уехать на несколько лет из Англии. Моя мама училась в Канаде и много рассказывала об этой стране, поэтому я решил поехать путешествовать по югу Канады.

- Замечательно. А что ты расскажешь в магическом мире?

- Моя мама чистокровная волшебница вышла замуж за маггла. Из-за замужества мама вынуждена была разорвать все отношения со своей семьей. В Хогвартс она меня не отправила, а занималась сама. Дальний родственник мамы оказался УС и выдал моих родителей Волдеморту. Когда на родителей напали, меня не было. Я жил несколько месяцев с семьей отца, а после окончания войны сдал в Министерстве СОВ и ТРИТОН и уехал из Англии.

- Все замечательно, - очень ласково сказала Ровена. – А ты уверен, что не забыл одну маленькую деталь?

- Ой... Незадолго до смерти родителей я познакомился с одним выпускником Хогвартса, мы начали встречаться. Но в Англии такие отношения принято скрывать, и когда мой любовник узнал о ребенке, мы расстались.

- Ну, кажется есть вероятность, что тебя не узнают в первые же сутки, - вздохнул Салазар. – А что ты будешь говорить магглам после рождения ребенка?

- Да не собираюсь я общаться с магглами! Я вообще ни с кем не хочу общаться!

- Это ты сейчас не собираешься, а потом решишь пожить среди магглов, и что тогда?

- Ну, скажу, что я этого ребенка нашел или усыновил.

- О, Мерлин! - простонал Салазар. – Даже я знаю, что в маггловском мире детей не находят в капусте, что бы вам там не рассказывали в первом классе.

- Гарри, ты не можешь найти или просто так усыновить ребенка. Тебя тут же обвинят в похищении. И не забывай, что магглы могут проверить, когда именно ты въехал в страну. И с кем.

- А меня не устраивает ваша легенда о моей подруге-малолетке, которая бросила ребенка после родов!

- Упрямый гриффиндорец, - вздохнул Салазар. – Ладно, делай, что хочешь. Может, после родов гормоны нормализуются, и ты вспомнишь о наличии в твоем черепе серого вещества.

- Хорошо, Гарри, - вмешалась Ровена, - наш вариант у тебя есть. Выучи, что ты будешь рассказывать до рождения ребенка, а там сам разберешься. Что нам осталось, Салазар?

- Забрать и изменить его документы, проверить сейф в Грнготсе, поменять галеоны на маггловские деньги, открыть счет в каком-то международном банке и заказать билеты.

- За это время Гарри полностью поправится. Что ж, Сал, завтра нас ждет интересный визит.

- А мне можно с вами? Хочу увидеть реакцию дяди.

- Нет, Гарри, тебе нельзя нервничать. Может, перед отъездом ты с ними попрощаешься. А пока нельзя.

- Но Ровена...

- Нет. Мы уже говорили об этом. Еще неделя покоя, потом я еще раз протестирую твою магию, а потом все объясню. А сейчас выпей зелье и иди отдыхать.

* * *

Салазар с интересом разглядывал маггловские дома на Тиссовой улице.

- Как же неоригинально, однако, -протянул он.

- Насколько я поняла, магглы в этом веке очень любят жить по плану и «как все». Дома, как у всех, машины, как у всех, правильный возраст для создания семьи и рождения детей, престижные специальности. Иллюзия нормы. Они встают каждый день в одно и тоже время, идут на работу, возвращаются домой к ужину, смотрят новости и во время ложатся спать. Раз в неделю навещают родителей и друзей. По праздникам выезжают на пикники. Из воспоминаний Гарри я поняла, что Дурсли образцовая семья...

- Мне хочется верить, что они, все же, исключение. Кто бы мог подумать, что я был прав насчет магглов тысячу лет назад...

- Ты обещал, что не причинишь им вреда, Сал. Ну, по крайней мере, ничего такого, что нельзя было бы исправить. Если мы привлечем внимание Минстерства...

- Я знаю, Ровена. Никто не должен заподозрить, что Гарри жив. Обещаю, никакого непоправимого ущерба, никакой темной магии или экспериментальных зелий.

- Хорошо. Я поставлю защиту, чтобы Министерство не проследило магию в маггловском районе.

Несколько заклинаний, и двое Основателей уже звонили в дверь дома №4.

- Запомни, Сал, чтобы они не сказали, держи себя в руках.

Ответить Салазар не успел, потому что как раз в это время дверь открыл Вернон Дурсль.

- Что вам надо?

- Поговорить, - усмехнулся Слизерин, наставив на маггла палочку. – И желательно внутри.

Вернон что-то прошипел, но волшебники, не обратив на него никакого внимания прошли в гостиную, где Петуния и Дадли смотрели телевизор.

- Кто вы? – взвизгнула Петуния, со страхом разглядывая гостей.

- Мы пришли забрать документы и вещи вашего племянника, - ответила Ровена, наблюдая за реакцией. – Вы же знаете, что с ним случилось?

- Да, мы знаем, - ухмыльнулся Вернон. – Мальчишка прикончил того психа, что взорвал его родителей, а потом его самого прикончили. Нам написал директор этой вашей школы. Всегда знал, что этот паршивец кончит так же, как и его родители. Туда ему и дорога.

Ровена с трудом сдержалась, чтобы не проклясть ублюдка на месте. Она взглянула на Салазара, но тот был на удивление спокоен и наблюдал за магглами.

- Документы и вещи, - прошипела Ровена, - сейчас же!

Петуния кивнула и чуть ли не бегом поднялась наверх. Через несколько минут она вернулась с конвертом.

- Здесь все документы, а вещей его у нас нет.

Все это время Салазар молча разглядывал Вернона.

- Сядьте, - наконец сказал он, и Друсли сами не поняли, почему они послушались этого незнакомого человека. – Я думаю, небольшой курс современной истории магического мира вам не помешает. Советую меня не перебивать и держать свое мнение при себе, а иначе я буду вынужден применить магию.

Он достал из кармана думосбор и увеличил его.

- Я покажу вам несколько воспоминаний разных людей и расскажу о том, что произошло в волшебном мире в последние двадцать лет.

- Убирайтесь из моего дома! Я не хочу ничего знать и видеть ваши фокусы! – прорычал Вернон.

- Сайленсио! Я предупреждал, - усмехнулся Слизерин. Еще одно заклинание, и Дурсли почувствовали, что не могут ни пошевелиться, ни отвести взгляд. – Так-то лучше. Я начну с того психа, которого убил ваш племянник.

Образы проносились над думосбором, словно фильм на экране. Пытки и убийства, магглы, сожженные заживо в своих домах, дети, умирающие от пыточного проклятия, оргии Упивающихся Смертью.

- Волдеморт хотел уничтожить магглов - таких, как вы - людей, которые не обладают магическими способностями. Как вы видите, он получал наслаждение от убийства и пыток. Многие волшебники поддерживали его идеи. Министерство Магии пыталось бороться с этими, можно сказать, террористами, но безрезультатно. Волдеморт убивал не только магглов, но и тех волшебников, что стояли на его пути. Не думаю, что вы знаете, как погибла ваша сестра, Петуния. Вот. Могли ли вы предположить, что когда-нибудь увидите ее снова?

Петуния хотела закричать, отвернуться, закрыть глаза, но не могла.

- Прокрутить еще раз? – Салазар заморозил изображение. - Это ведь история... Волдеморт убил Джеймса Поттера, потом поднялся в детскую и убил вашу сестру, а после этого попытался убить Гарри. Вот, смотрите. Но тут произошло чудо. Даже по нашим меркам. Как вы видите, проклятие не убило мальчика, а ударило в Волдеморта, который потерял тело. Этого было достаточно, чтобы война закончилась.

Ну, что случилось с Гарри после смерти его родителей вы знаете. А магическое сообщество попыталось поскорее забыть несколько кошмарных лет, наслаждаясь иллюзией мира. Волдеморт впервые попытался вернуть себе тело спустя десять лет, но Гарри помешал ему. Это было в конце первого курса. Довольно страшно, не правда ли? Трое детей против сумасшедшего волшебника... А вот что произошло в конце второго курса. Это василиск. Довольно опасная змея.

Волдеморт вернулся в конце четвертого курса. Неприятный ритуал, но вам стоит на это посмотреть. Как вы видите, Гарри удалось сбежать. Но Министер Магии не хотел верить, что Волдеморт вернулся. Помнишь дементоров, Дадли?

Фильм из воспоминаний продолжался.

- Это битва в Министерстве в прошлом году. А вот так погиб ваш племянник. Ну, думаю, достаточно.

Салазар остановил воспоминания и с презрением посмотрел на магглов.

- Если бы в нашем мире узнали, как вы обращались с Гарри... В лучшем случае, вас ожидал бы Азкабан. Есть столько замечательных заклинаний! Я, например, предпочитаю проклятие, которое медленно уничтожает внутренние органы, а еще есть проклятия, которые разрушают мозг и нервную систему, пыточное проклятие... А зелья... Вы даже не представляете, что можно сделать с человеком с помощью зелий! Как вы относитесь к практическому уроку? Вот я бы с удовольствием проверил на вас несколько моих новинок.

Ровена с беспокойством взглянула на своего спутника. Она с удовольствием превратила бы эту семейку, как минимум, в тараканов, но тогда бы в Министерстве могли заподозрить, что Гарри Поттер жив и решил отомстить родственничкам.

- Когда я узнал, как вы обращались с Гарри, то я собирался вас проведать и объяснить на практике, почему магглы не должны так обращаться с ребенком, - продолжил Салазар, - но он не позволил. Глупый ребенок... Я обещал, что не причиню вам вреда.

Дурсли все еще были под действием заклинаний и не могли пошевелиться, но в их глазах было облегчение.

- Рано радуетесь, - усмехнулся Салазар, - я не могу причинить вам вреда, но я видел воспоминания Гарри и могу заставить вас почувствовать то, что чувствовал он, взрослея в этом доме.

Отобрав нужные воспоминания, он сделал копии и после нескольких слов на латыни направил серебряные шарики на магглов.

- Мало кто знает это заклинание. В основном, его используют колдомедики, когда работают с пациентами, которые не могут рассказать, что чувствуют. Вы будете жить не только с воспоминаниями Гарри, но и с его чувствами. Надеюсь, вас ждет хорошая и спокойная жизнь. А нам пора, - Слизерин поклонился и направился к выходу, но остановился. – Чуть было не забыл. Двигаться вы сможете минут через десять.


	13. Наследие Основателей

**Глава 13. Наследие Основателей**

- Ну что ж, как я и предполагала – неделя покоя, и ты можешь вернуться к нормальному образу жизни, - улыбнулась Ровена.

- Нормальному? Как я могу вернуться к нормальному образу жизни, если я беременный мужчина? Если бы меня услышали магглы, то я оказался бы в психушке, а потом в исследовательской лаборатории.

- Тебе можно использовать магию, пользоваться маггловским транспортом и магическими способами перемещения и ходить несколько часов в день, не опасаясь упасть в обморок. Вполне нормальный образ жизни.

- Я уже могу уехать из Англии?

- Тебе не стоит уезжать, Гарри, но если ты действительно хочешь, то физически ты в состоянии путешествовать. Мы можем завтра сходить в Гринготс и проверить, что с тем счетом, который я открыла.

- А гоблины не догадаются, что Себастьян Паркер и Гарри Поттер один и тот же человек? И вдруг меня кто-нибудь узнает?

- Не волнуйся. Никто тебя не узнает, а гоблинов я смогу убедить ни с кем не делиться полученной информацией.

***

Гарри действительно никто не узнал.

В молодой светловолосой девушке с голубыми глазами и пышной грудью трудно было узнать Гарри Поттера. Маггловские цветные линзы, бюстгальтер с наполнителем и парик приобрел Салазар, который от души повеселился над результатом.

Посмотрев на свое отражение в зеркале, Гарри лишь пожал плечами:

- Что можно ожидать от человека, который называет василиска Мерлином?

- Мы не можем пользоваться магическими способами для изменения личности, - усмехнулся Салазар. - Во-первых, в Гринготсе может быть защита от воров, которая нейтрализует скрывающие чары и чары иллюзии, а во-вторых, есть волшебники, как Дамблдор, например, которые могут почувствовать, когда кто-то такие чары использует. Если ты хочешь оставаться мертвым, то мы не можем рисковать. Так что, прости.

- Переживу, - буркнул Гарри, поправляя парик.

- Мне интересно, Сал, откуда ты знал, что покупать, - с любопытством спросила Ровена, - я, может, и не самая последняя модница, но что-то не припомню, чтобы в наше время у моих знакомых было что-то похожее.

- Ты же не думаешь, что я раскрою все свои секреты?

- Если ты не хочешь, чтобы я рассказала Хельге, насколько ты по ней соскучился...

- Ну, что тут рассказывать... Я просто пошел в магазин, где продавщицей работала молодая незамужняя девушка. Я пригласил ее перед перерывом на ланч, а потом она с радостью мне помогла.

- И что же ты ей сказал?

- Что ищу реквизит для спектакля и мне нужен совет.

Спустя несколько часов на имя Себастьяна Паркера был открыт счет в канадском банке. Гоблины, получившие солидную сумму за свои услуги, согласились с Ровеной, что делиться информацией о Себастьяне ни с кем не стоит, а Гарри подсчитал, что денег ему должно хватить на поездку, небольшой дом и несколько месяцев жизни.

- Если ты не устал, мы можем заказать билет на самолет, - сказала Ровена, когда они вышли из Диагон-Аллеи. – Твои документы у меня.

- Нет, я не устал. Закажем билет на ближайший рейс.

На этот раз Ровена не попыталась его отговорить.

***

- Самолет через двадцать часов, Гарри, - вздохнула Ровена. - Тебе стоит отдохнуть, а не ходить по комнате и без конца смотреть в окно.

- Повторить еще раз мою "биографию"?

- От этого будет больше пользы, чем от хождения по комнате. Сал, где ты был?!

Слизерин, который куда-то исчез посреди маггловского Лондона, аппарировал в комнату с бумажным пакетом.

- Мы кое-что забыли, Ровена, - усмехнулся Салазар, увеличивая сверток. – Тут маггловская одежда, личные вещи и несколько полезных книг.

- Спасибо, Салазар! – воскликнул Гарри. – Я совсем забыл, что мне понадобится маггловская одежда. О, вы даже чемодан купили!

- Ну, а как ты собирался лететь завтра? Или ты хочешь сразу привлечь к себе внимания, оказавшись в другой стране без вещей?

- Спасибо, Сал, - вмешалась Ровена. – Я совсем не подумала о вещах. Кстати, мы как раз собирались ужинать. Присоединишься?

Салазар проворчал что-то о безмозглых грффиндорцах, но, заметив строгий взгляд Ровены, решил, что лучше сесть ужинать.

- Ровена, Салазар, я могу с вами поговорить? – спросил Гарри, как только Слизерин отправил грязную посуду на кухню Хогвартса.

- Конечно, можешь. Что-то случилось? Ты плохо себя чувствуешь?

- Нет, все в порядке, Ровена, я просто хотел поблагодарить вас за все. Я бы никогда сам не справился. Даже если бы я и выжил без ваших зелий, то не смог бы уехать из страны. Я даже не знал бы, куда ехать... Вы совсем не такие, как в "Истории Хогвартса"…

Гарри нервно провел рукой по волосам, а потом решительно продолжил:

- Я подумал над вашей просьбой и согласен, чтобы ребенок был вашим наследником. Если вы не передумали.

- Ты не обязан, Гарри. Мы обещали, что поможем, даже если ты не согласишься.

- Я знаю, Салазар. Но вы были правы, когда говорили, что ребенка Гарри Поттера ждет непростая жизнь. Я не хочу, чтобы ваш род закончился вместе со смертью Риддла.

- Гарри, - Ровена крепко обняла юношу. - Мы рады, что твой ребенок вне опасности, но ты ничего нам не должен, пойми.

- Я знаю, что не должен.

Несколько минут Ровена пристально смотрела ему прямо в глаза, а потом улыбнулась.

- Что ж… Это не займет много времени. Несколько заклинаний и пару капель нашей крови, но тебе лучше прилечь.

- Это не опасно для…

- Нет, конечно! – воскликнул Салазар. – Неужели ты думаешь, что мы…

- Салазар, прекрати! – резко оборвала грозную тираду Ровена. – Нет, Гарри, это не опасно ни для кого из нас. Пойдем к тебе в комнату.

- Закрой глаза, - приказал Слизерин, когда юноша удобно устроился на кровати. – Ты почувствуешь капли нашей крови на лбу. Не пугайся и не открывай глаза. Ты должен быть совершенно спокоен, чтобы все получилось. Дыши глубоко. Вот так. Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох, думай о том, как ты любишь летать. Молодец, Гарри.

Через несколько минут Гарри полностью расслабился и даже не почувствовал, как капля крови упала на его лоб. Где-то вдалеке он слышал мелодичный голос Ровены, которая что-то говорила на незнакомом языке. Еще одна капля на лбу, и Салазар повторяет непонятные слова… А потом Гарри почувствовал тепло во всем теле. Спокойствие. И магию. Чужую магию, которая несла с собой любовь и защиту. Гарри хотел что-то сказать, открыть глаза, убедиться, что с Ровеной и Салазаром все в порядке, но магия убаюкивала его, и через секунду он уже крепко спал.

Гарри проснулся спустя час, полным сил и какого-то спокойствия, и продолжил лежать еще несколько минут, пытаясь понять собственные ощущения. Нет, его магия не изменилась, шрамы не исчезли, и он не излечился внезапно от последствий смертельного проклятия и стресса, связанного с беременностью. Он больше не чувствовал чужую магию, но защита и любовь остались, согревая и успокаивая.

- Хватит валяться, Гарри, мы знаем, что ты не спишь, - раздался рядом насмешливый голос Салазара. – Открой глаза и расскажи, как ты себя чувствуешь, а то Ровена уже начала беспокоиться.

- Замечательно, - улыбнулся Гарри. – Я, наверное, несколько лет так хорошо себя не чувствовал. С вами все в порядке?

- Конечно, - ответила Ровена. – Мы же сказали, что эти заклинания не опасны ни для кого. В наше время похожие чары очень часто используют при усыновлении – они не изменяют внешность и гены ребенка, но позволяют продолжить род приемных родителей. Заклинания, которые использовали мы, более сложные, но безопасные для всех нас и твоего малыша.

- А почему я раньше не слышал об этом? – удивился Гарри. В свое время ему попалась книги об усыновлениях и правах опекунства в магическом мире, но там не упоминалось ничего подобного.

- В современном мире больше волнуются о чистоте крови, чем об уникальных дарах и семейной магии. Многие дары утеряны, поэтому эти заклинания уже давно не важны для вашего магического сообщества, - ответил Салазар. – Мы передали твоему ребенку нашу магию, и он унаследует некоторые уникальные способности. Ты должен быть готов к этому.

- Какие способности?

- Мы почти уверены, что ребенок будет Целителем, как Ровена, и так же, как я, сможет разговаривать с животными. Это два наших уникальных дара. Видимо, с годами мой был частично утерян, и Риддл мог разговаривать только со змеями. Правда, вполне возможно, что он решил соответствовать легенде о злобном змееусте и скрыл факт, что понимает всех животных.

- Это здорово, наверное, разговаривать с животными, - мечтательно протянул Гарри.

- Конечно, здорово, - улыбнулся Салазар. – Но если твой ребенок начнет всем рассказывать, что разговаривал с уличной кошкой, проблемы вам обеспечены. Этот дар очень редок, а способные люди вызывают зависть, Гарри. Тебе придется быть очень осторожным, а твоему ребенку научиться хранить секреты с самого детства. К тому же, этот дар только на первый взгляд кажется безобидным.

- Почему? Какая опасность в понимании животных?

- А ты сам не понимаешь? Кого ты убил в Тайной Комнате? Безобидного хомячка? Твой ребенок сможет разговаривать с животными. Кто помешает ему натравить бездомного пса на соседских мальчишек в отместку за глупую шутку?

Гарри побледнел и взглянул на Ровену.

- А ваш дар? Какая опасность в нем?

- В любой магии есть опасность, если ее использовать неправильно, а самое безобидное заклятие может принести вред человеку. Целитель может лечить интуитивно, но при этом он растрачивает свою магическую энергию. Если пятилетний ребенок попробует исцелить смертельно раненного волшебника, то погибнут оба. Исцеление без знаний невозможно. Нельзя вылечить грипп или перелом, не зная анатомии, невозможно принимать роды, не представляя, откуда берутся дети, а о магических несчастных случаях я вообще молчу. Тебе придется научить своего малыша использовать этот дар правильно и только в определенных обстоятельствах, но если он без спроса залечит разбитое колено, ничего страшного не произойдет.

- Есть еще что-то, о чем вы мне не рассказали?

- Ну, я допускаю мысль, что у твоего ребенка будут способности к легелеменции и зельям, а так же…

- Северусу бы это понравилось, - усмехнулся Гарри.

- Не сомневаюсь, - буркнул Салазар. - Не перебивай меня, а то на самолет опоздаешь. Итак, мы говорим о возможных способностях к легелеменции и зельям, а так же к темной магии, предсказанию и арифмантике.

- Звучит угрожающе…

- Сал, ну, когда ты чему-нибудь научишься?! – возмутилась Ровена. – Гарри, это совсем не значит, что твой ребенок станет Мастером Зелий в десять лет и легелиментором в одиннадцать, темным магом в двенадцать и ясновидящим. У тебя, конечно, может родиться гений, но шанс такой же, как у всех. Да, у твоего ребенка будут возможные магические способности. А есть магглы, у которых способности к языкам или к математике, например. Только от твоего ребенка, а еще больше от тебя зависит, как именно эти способности будут использованы.

- Я хочу, чтобы у него или у нее было детство.

- И кто тебе мешает? Все зависит от тебя. У Салазара способности к темной магии, но я не встречала более доброго человека, чем он. В каждом из нас есть что-то темное и угрожающее – способности, желания, фантазии. И только мы сами можем решить, что делать с этой темнотой – позволить ей управлять нами, или контролировать ее. Не игнорировать, а контролировать. Ты понимаешь разницу?

Гарри кивнул.

- Но почему вы думаете, что у меня получится? А что если я ошибусь? А вдруг это будет второй Риддл?

Ровена улыбнулась и взъерошила волосы Гарри.

- В тебе слишком много любви. На всех хватит. И когда придет время, ты найдешь правильные слова. Ты не будешь воспитывать Наследника Основателей с уникальными способностями. Ты будешь воспитывать своего ребенка.

- Но что если я ошибусь?!

- Все ошибаются, Гарри. Все родители. Мы просто верим в **тебя**.


	14. В новую жизнь

**Глава 14. В новую жизнь **

- Вы мне подготовили еще сюрпризы? - спросил Гарри через несколько минут раздумий. – Вы не подумайте, что я жалуюсь, но до самолета осталось совсем немного времени, так что…

Салазар пожал плечами.

- Все, что я хотел сказать, ты уже знаешь. Я, конечно, могу повторить, что не стоит уезжать, что надо обратиться за помощью к Дамблдору и позволить взрослым хоть раз в жизни решить все проблемы за тебя, но ты ведь все равно меня не послушаешь. Так что с моей стороны никаких сюрпризов. Ровена, что скажешь ты?

Ровена вздохнула и протянула Гарри пергамент.

- Это рецепт специального зелья, которое тебе пришлось принимать и мои наблюдения за тобой.

- Для стабилизации моей магии? Но вы же сказали, что сейчас все в порядке.

- Сейчас да. Но баланс был нарушен из-за стресса и мощного волшебства, и я боюсь, что такая ситуация может повториться. Нервный срыв или неправильное использование магии могут снова привести к магическому шоку.

- Разве можно неправильно колдовать?

- Ты можешь колдовать без помощи волшебной палочки, но при таком использовании магии нужно соблюдать осторожность. Мощные заклинания без палочки могут привести к истощению магических запасов организма или нарушению баланса, что и произошло с тобой.

- А обычные чары тоже опасны?

- Нет, Гарри. Ты можешь использовать беспалочковую магию дома для несложных заклинаний. Конечно, если тебя обезоружат и придется защищаться, то глупо не пустить в ход все, что только возможно, но не забывай об опасности.

Гарри кивнул.

- Рождение ребенка тоже может привести к нарушению баланса твоей магии.

– Почему? Я читал, что во время мужской беременности используют специальные заклинания для операции.

– Твоя магия может почувствовать в этом угрозу, поэтому я очень советую, чтобы ты нашел колдомедика, которому расскажешь все, что с тобой произошло, и передашь мои записи. Очень важно, чтобы он наблюдал тебя во время беременности и смог приготовить зелье по моему рецепту, если возникнет необходимость.

– Я знаю, что мне понадобится колдомедик, но зачем рассказывать ему о моем прошлом?

– Это необходимо, если ты не хочешь смерти ребенка или своей собственной, конечно.

– Ладно, - буркнул Гарри, засунув руки в карманы.

– Я серьезно, Гарри, это может убить тебя и ребенка.

- Хорошо. Я обещаю, что сделаю, как вы сказали, – найду колдомедика, расскажу ему все и передам ваши записи.

Ровена кивнула и продолжила:

- Дисбаланс может возникнуть, если ты будешь подвергаться воздействию мощной магии или длительному влиянию…

- Ровена, ты же не на уроке, - перебил Салазар. – Гарри, она хочет сказать, что если снова захочешь путешествовать во времени без хроноворота или кто-то будет в тебя долго швырять заклинаниями, то может возникнуть магический дисбаланс. При твоем таланте находить приключения на одно место, я бы посоветовал всегда иметь это зелье при себе.

Заметив возмущенный взгляд Гарри, Салазар пояснил:

- Я знаю, что ты сам не ищешь эти приключения, но так получается. Просто будь осторожен и как можно скорее найди хорошего колдомедика, который сможет приготовить зелье, если понадобится. Когда через несколько лет ты вернешься в Англию, пусть лекарство всегда будет при тебе. И пусть с тобой приедет человек, который будет знать, что делать, если возникнет проблема.

Что-то в голосе и глазах Салазара подсказало Гарри, что это не просто опасения, а скорее предупреждение.

- Вы знаете, что произойдет, когда я вернусь?

- Никто не может знать наверняка. Способность предвидеть будущее - одновременно и дар, и проклятие. Я не знаю точно, что произойдет. Иногда я вижу возможные варианты, иногда я вижу сны и не знаю, где иллюзия будущего, а где реальность. Иногда эти видения - лишь предупреждения. А иногда мы настолько верим в якобы предсказание, что сами делаем все, чтобы оно сбылось.

- Самоисполняющееся пророчество, - вздохнул Гарри. – Я что-то такое читал.

- Это именно то, что произошло с Риддлом и Дамблдором, - с грустной улыбкой заметила Ровена. – Они настолько поверили в предсказание Трелони, что их поступки изменили реальность. А ведь это предсказание можно было понимать как угодно.

- И таких примеров множество, - заметил Салазар. – Люди верили в предсказания в наше время, верят в ваше время и будут верить еще через тысячу лет. Так что просто запомни мое предупреждение.

- Я запомню.

- Достаточно разговоров, - вмешалась Ровена. - Гарри, отдохни немного. Мы должны быть в аэропорту через двенадцать часов. Я запишу все, о чем мы говорили, чтобы ты ничего не забыл.

- Я же только недавно проснулся!

- Не спорь. Тебя ожидает тяжелый перелет, так что отдыхай, пока есть возможность. Вот зелье для сна без сновидений.

Гарри вздохнул и послушно выпил зелье. Он никогда бы не признался Ровене и Салазару, но ему нравилось их забота. Эти дни с Основателями… это было почти как обычная жизнь с настоящими родителями. Заботливыми, строгими, смешными. Ровена не только вылечила его от последствий магического шока. Помощь Основателей что-то изменила в Гарри. Он чувствовал это, но не мог понять и облечь в слова. Гормоны не могли объяснить комок в горле, когда Ровена обнимала его. Или то, что похвалы и подшучивания Салазара были настолько приятны.

Эти дни что-то изменили, и пройдет несколько лет, прежде чем Гарри поймет, что же произошло. Что он впервые в жизни доверился взрослым людям, и те выполнили свои обещания, позаботились обо всем и решили если не все, то многие проблемы. Он еще не понимал, что маленький мальчик, запертый в чулане на Рождество, впервые почувствовал тепло, любовь и защиту и поверил. Не в Рождество, волшебство или Санта-Клауса, а в людей. Гарри поймет это позже, намного позже, а сейчас он послушно лег спать, и негромкий разговор Основателей убаюкивал его, словно колыбельная, которую никто не напевал ему в детстве.

***

- Ты ничего не забыл? – в очередной раз спросила Ровена.

- Нет, он ничего не забыл, - ответил за Гарри Салазар. – Я проверил три раза. Вот его маггловский чемодан со всеми необходимыми вещами, а эту сумку Гарри возьмет в самолет. Там документы, деньги, номер счета в банке и эта карточка для денег.

- А мои записи и…

- А так же твои записи, рецепт зелья, его волшебная палочка, карта магических районов Торонто – все в потайном кармане сумки, скрытом чарами невидимости. Нет, Ровена, никто не увидит этот карман, кроме Гарри. Тем более магглы.

- Все в порядке, Ровена, правда. Я ничего не забыл, - смущенно сказал Гарри. – Вы же сами все подготовили, а Салазар проверил. Так что… Спасибо.

- Гарри, может, ты передумаешь, пока не поздно? Я уверена, что Дамблдор сможет все уладить, а…

- Нет. Даже не пытайтесь меня переубедить. Если я останусь, то и Северус, и мой ребенок будут в опасности.

- Ты не можешь этого знать!

- Оставь его, Ровена, - вмешался Салазар. – Все уже решено. Он вернется, когда будет готов.

- Что ж… Тогда нам пора. Салазар возьми его чемодан. Ты помнишь точные координаты аппарации?

- Да, дорогая, мы аппарировали туда вчера пять раз. Ты, главное, Гарри не потеряй по дороге.

Ровена успела изучить маггловские способы проезда в Хитроу и забраковала все до единого, заявив, что Гарри и так намучается в самолете, так что тратить время и силы на поездку в метро нет никакой необходимости.

Они аппарировали в небольшую аллею, скрытую от магглов, в десяти минутах ходьбы от аэропорта.

- Нам нужен третий терминал, - сказала Ровена, уверенно направляясь к гигантскому человеческому муравейнику. – Там находятся самолеты канадской авиакомпании.

Следующие два часа были как в тумане. Гарри понимал, что без Ровены он никогда бы не нашел ни терминал, ни нужный рейс. Она позаботилась обо всем, знала куда идти, к кому обращаться и что делать. И снова этот комок в горле, ощущение теплоты и защищенности…

Гарри пытался понять, что с ним происходит – почему он позволяет чужим людям решать его проблемы, помогать и опекать. И самое главное – почему их вмешательство не раздражает, а совсем наоборот. Может, это всё-таки гормоны? Какая-то защитная реакция организма на беременность, которая меняет его характер? Гарри попытался представить, что бы он почувствовал, если бы такую заботу проявил Сев… Нет. Отцовская забота от Северуса - это совсем не то, что нужно сейчас.

Мысль вызвала приступ тошноты, и Гарри поспешил в туалет.

- Объявили посадку на твой рейс, - сообщил Салазар, когда он вернулся.

Гарри смотрел на Ровену и Салазара, зная, что должен что-то сказать, поблагодарить, понимая, что любых слов будет недостаточно… И не мог выдавить из себя даже простое "спасибо". Неожиданно он шагнул к Ровене и крепко обнял ее.

- Спасибо, - прошептал он, стараясь не разреветься как девчонка. – Спасибо за все. Вы намного лучше, чем в "Истории Хогвартса".

Ровена улыбнулась и взъерошила его волосы.

- Береги себя.

- Обещаю, - улыбнулся в ответ Гарри. – Салазар, простите, что убил вашего Мерлина.

Слизерин усмехнулся.

- Он прожил долгую жизнь.

- Обещаю, что вернусь, найду спрятанные документы и расскажу вашу историю.

Рука Салазара, пожавшая его руку, была теплой.

- Я горжусь, что твой ребенок будет моим наследником, Гарри Поттер. А теперь иди. Если пропустишь самолет, я тебя свяжу и доставлю прямо Дамблдору.

- Спасибо вам за все, - повторил Гарри и направился к посадочным воротам.

Ровена и Салазар смотрели ему вслед, пока самолет не взлетел. А потом вернулись в Визжащую хижину и уничтожили все следы своего пребывания в двадцатом веке и воспользовались первым хроноворотом, чтобы вернуться в свое время.

Пассажир рейса Лондон – Торонто Себастьян Паркер наблюдал, как Лондон становится все меньше и меньше. Когда-нибудь он вернется, встретится с Северусом и расскажет обо всем, что произошло. Гарри понимал, что им не суждено быть вместе – профессор Снейп никогда не полюбит Гарри Поттера, - но Северус имел право узнать правду. Только не сейчас. Салазар прав: он вернется не как мальчишка, нуждающийся в помощи, полный обид и разочарований. Нет, Гарри Поттер вернется, когда боль утихнет, ребенку ничего не будет угрожать, а сам он сможет защитить себя и разговаривать с Северусом на равных.

У него впереди был долгий перелет, потом поездка на юг Канады, поиски дома, колдомедика и работы. И рождение ребенка. Гарри вздохнул и попытался уснуть.

Его ждала новая жизнь, полная трудностей и неизвестности. Прошлая жизнь осталась в Визжащей хижине, где несколькими часами позже Северус Снейп найдет окровавленную мантию Себастьяна Паркера.


End file.
